Dancing In The Rain
by Amiinyan
Summary: Cronus is a bit of a bully. Kankri is one of his favorite victims, and can't stand him. When the two get stuck working together on a school assignment, things start getting... Complicated. Rated M for later chapters. CronKri, EriSol, JohnKat
1. Karma

What does real love feel like? A lot of people ask themselves this question throughout their lives, wondering if they'll ever find 'The One'. Some people believe they will. Most believe they won't. Others, like Cronus Ampora, don't really give a fuck. Cronus took a long pull from his cigarette, a sly smile on his face and lighting his lavender eyes as he chatted with a random hottie he'd seen wandering around the campus. She'd claimed to be a freshman and entirely lost, light blue eyes sad as a little puppy. "No worries, darlin'. College can be pretty difficult the first couple of days, getting used to everything." He said easily, exhaling the smoke from his lungs as he draped an arm over the girl's shoulder. She smiled readily enough as Cronus began to lead her across the campus, talking about how she could always rely on him when she needed help. Truthfully, he was just hoping for a quick romp in the sack with her.

By the time they reached her class the girl was giggling, tucking a short dark lock behind her ear. "Thanks for helping me. I'll see you around sometime!" she called as she skipped into her class, leaving Cronus with her number and name on a piece of paper. "Jane Crocker huh?" he snickered, pocketing the number then folding his hands behind his head as he wandered off in the direction of his next class. He'd accidentally gotten up two hours early for his first class of the day and had nothing to do while he waited, which was how he'd run into the Crocker girl in the first place. It had taken him all of twenty minutes to throw on a pair of jeans, a shirt and his jacket, and another five to tame his mass of dark waves, pushing them back away from his face. Now he had too much time to kill and he was going to spend it wandering the campus. It was as he was wandering around the edges of the quad that he ran into that person.

All the young man was thinking of was what he wanted to do to that girl, which is why he didn't see the tower of moving books come around the corner until he ran straight into it, knocking the entire thing over onto himself and the person who'd been carrying them. "Hey, vwhy don't you vwatch vwhere you're going!" He snapped, standing and brushing off his leather jacket. "Ah, sorry about that! I didn't see you." Came a soft voice, distress clear in the tone as the kid scooped up his fallen books, bright red sweater about the same shade as his cheeks. He had slightly long, curly black hair and chocolate brown eyes, not to mention a rather petite figure. Not that he particularly cared, he wasn't interested in guys.

Cronus grumbled, eyeing the small boy as he seemed to be searching for something on the ground before he spotted the thick framed glasses right by his feet. A smirk curved his features before he reached down and snatched up the black eye wear and twirled them loosely in one hand. "Looking for these?" He asked casually. The red sweater boy blinked up at him, seeing the glasses and smiling. "Ah yes, those are mine. Thank you." He reached out for them but Cronus only smirked. He didn't know why but he was in the mood to mess with this kid, whoever he may be. Especially since he looked like he was a freshman.

The shorty stood, barely coming to Cronus' shoulders in height, and narrowed his eyes on the smirking male before him. "Please return my glasses." Cronus smirked, shaking his head. "You need to watch where you're going more. Maybe you need to learn you're lesson!" Shorty made a face, reaching to snatch his glasses back but Cronus yanked them out of his reach. "You are being very rude and inconsiderate!" Cronus could only snicker, turning on his heel and walking away from the short kid and the books scattered on the ground. "Hey!" He could hear the footsteps rushing behind him, and a hand grabbing his jacket to yank him back.

"Give me my glasses!" Came the irritated yell, making Cronus turn with an evil grin. "You really want them that bad? Fine, go get them!" And with that Cronus threw them, sending them flying into the grass of the quad. Sweater boy yelled, the sound of his ranting and complaining filling the air as Cronus walked away, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

The rest of his morning was uneventful, his math class passing by in a breeze while texting miss Crocker, as well as his chemistry class. It was around lunch time when he got a phone call from the curly haired girl. "Hey Jane, what's wrong?" He asked, the sly grin from before curling his lips. Maybe he was gonna get laid sooner than usual this time. Few girls ever called him on the first day, so it was a good sign. "Oh, nothing's wrong! I was just wondering if maybe you would do me a favor." The girl's voice was chipper, with a slight southern twang.

Jackpot~. "Sure, I don't mind! What do you need?" Two hours later Cronus found himself outside a nice house, with a white picket fence and a neatly tended garden. He could hear a dog barking in the back yard, and the sound of laughter as well. Did the little Crocker girl have younger siblings? Not that it mattered to him either way. He couldn't care less if she had a hundred family members, so long as he got what he wanted in the end. Cronus pulled open the small gate and made his way up the stone path to the porch, knocking sharply. Crocker answered almost immediately.

"Oh hi! You're here! Come in, come in!" This girl seemed to be far too hyper and full of energy. He could think of a few ways that energy to be put to use and all it would take was… "I'm so glad you could help me with this! My older brother had a last minute emergency and there was no one to help me make the food for the welcoming party! Getting new neighbors is exciting and we've always had a tradition of throwing a party for the new arrivals!" The girl chattered on as she led the purple eyed boy into the kitchen, where trays of food had already been prepared and several dishes stood filled with ingredients. She'd asked him to help her make the desserts while she finished making the snacks and entrees for the neighborhood welcoming party.

Honestly he didn't like cooking all that much, but with his lazy ass of a father he'd learned to cook for himself and for his little brother pretty well. And it was all for the sake of the mattress mambo! With that thought Cronus got to work, mixing the batters for a couple cakes then starting a couple batches of cookies, all the while making conversation with the bouncy girl. By the time six o'clock, the time of the party, rolled around he'd made plenty of desserts and guests had already started to arrive.

"Thank you again for helping me, Cronus! Even though I asked you for such a strange favor on short notice." Jane practically chirped, a large grin on her face. You waved a hand, smiling in return. "It was really no big. I didn't have anything planned anyway and it keeps me from going mad from boredom, you know?" Jane laughed at that and nodded, turning to grab a tray. "I have to serve the guests. I'll be right back ok?" And with that she flounced off, greeting neighbor after neighbor while Cronus decided to take a load off and check out the female population of the guests. He wandered into the living room, checking out a couple blondes, a redhead that appeared to be blind, a rather sexy tattooed girl with multiple piercings, talking to what looked like a smaller version of herself (minus the metal and ink), and a rather loud boy with a red splash at the front of his short black hair.

For some reason the little black and red haired kid remind him of someone but he shrugged it off, heading in the direction of the tattooed hottie. Before he'd taken more than a couple steps however, Cronus heard Jane calling for him from the front door. He almost ignored her and continued on his way, but he figured it would be a pain to have to start all over with another girl, when he was already so close to nailing one already. Besides, it wasn't like the babe was going anywhere. So Cronus redirected himself, hitching a smile on his face. He didn't see the boy standing behind his target until she grabbed his arm and yanked him forward. "Kankri, this is Cronus. He was kind enough to help me out so we could put this little party on! Cronus, this is Kankri, my new neighbor." Cronus just about flinch when he met dark brown eyes that turned even darker with anger, and he noticed the tape decorating the nose bridge on a pair of glasses.

"Oh, I believe we've already met…" Kankri said, a polite smile on his face and Cronus' thoughts spiraling around two words. _Oh fuck_.


	2. Irritation

**I don't own Homestuck or any of the characters, unfortunately. This chapter came out a bit longer than intended but it was necessary.**

"When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade". Whoever said that must have been a truly optimistic person. But not everyone can share in such optimism, because almost everyone in the world will say at some point that life just plain out sucks. Kankri Vantas is usually one of those optimistic people, however today he just wasn't feeling it. Many misfortunes had befallen the short boy in his favorite red sweater, the most prominent of which had resulted in him missing his classes as he searched a rather large, grass filled quad for his glasses. He only found them, when he stepped on them and broke them in half at the nose bridge. Compared to stepping in dog feces, missing his bus, dropping his phone into a toilet, and losing his wallet, missing his classes and breaking his own glasses because of some jerk really took the cake for him.

Kankri let out a rather gusty sigh as he picked up the broken halves from the ground. At least the lenses were still intact. All he'd have to do was tape them and they'd be good as new, more or less. The dark haired boy pocketed the glasses and retrieved his back pack, along with the stack of books he'd checked out of the school library beside it. Even looking at them made irritation buzz under his skin as he remembered the guy who'd run into him before. The one who'd thrown his glasses into the quad to begin with. Still, it was no use crying over spilt milk, and what were the chances he'd ever run into that guy again? Getting worked up over it now would be pointless, so he pushed his irritation down, slinging his bag on and grabbing the stack of books.

Since he'd already missed all of his classes for today, there was really no point in staying. Had his phone been working, his cousin would probably have texted him already. She was supposed to be picking him up ten minutes ago, and he didn't want to anger her by being too late. As it was she was probably going to chew him out for making her wait so long. His guess turned out right when he hurried to the college parking lot, where Porrim's car idled lazily with music blasting from the speakers. She didn't say anything as he climbed into the front seat, merely, tossing a cold look in his direction before putting the car in drive and starting the rather short ride home.

She finally spoke when they were away from the campus, her words dipped in a faint French accent. "Where are your glasses?" Kankri shrugged, looking out the window. "Accidentally broke them. They'll be fine with some tape." He told her evenly, earning him a curious glance from his cousin though the fringe of her long black curls, different from her sister and mothers short hairstyles. He didn't acknowledge it and they settled into a comfortable silence. This in itself was strange for the short male, as he always seemed to have something to say about one topic or another. Porrim didn't push him, glad for once not to be subjected to a rant about her piercings or tattoos, or how she needed to be more lady-like. When they pulled into the driveway however, Porrim cleared her throat.

"Just a quick heads up. The Neighbors next door seem to have invited us to a welcoming party at their house, and Kanaya is on a rampage." There was a faint smirk on her lips as Kankri let out an exasperated sigh. Kanaya on a rampage meant being forced into an outfit that was probably embarrassing, and that suited her tastes for the occasion at hand. Living with a fashion fiend could be a tad difficult sometimes. "Alright, thanks for the warning." Kankri muttered, getting out of the car and steeling himself for the ordeal to come.

He'd taken one step inside the house when he heard the shouts coming from upstairs. "KANAYA I AM NOT WEARING THIS IN PUBLIC!" An inward groan and he took the steps two at a time, before his little brother got any louder and the neighbors got in a tizzy about disturbing the peace. The yelling continued, leading him to a bedroom with its door wide open, revealing clothes thrown all over the floor, as well as shoes, hats and one very sad looking stuffed animal. Despite the door being wide open, Kankri knocked politely before entering. The scene that greeted him was a shirtless Karkat, backed into the far corner of the room as their cousin stood before him, colorful shirt in hand. Karkat's dark brown eyes were wide in panic, the red streaks of color in the bangs of his black hair mussed and wild. Even without his glasses and everything slightly blurry, he could see the desperation that was his little brother's expression "KANKRI, TELL HER I'M NOT WEARING HER FUCKING-MMMPH!" Kanaya had pounced when Karkat's eyes went from her to Kankri, pulling it over his head quickly.

"Quit whining, dear. It's just a shirt, and you are not wearing that horrendous, tattered thing you call a shirt to a party where the entire neighborhood will be present. They'd think you were some bum off the street come to rob them blind!" Kanaya scolded as Karkat struggled to escape the pale blue shirt with an adorable pink cat face on the front, her accent a little thicker than her sister's. Kankri shook his head, resisting the urge to grin a little. "Karkat, please watch your language. And Kanaya, to which shirt are you referring?" Kanaya merely pointed to a black shirt, sleeves completely torn off with a rip here and there around the torso. Kankri raised an eyebrow, secretly agreeing with Kanaya about what the neighbors would think.

However, Karkat would be difficult to deal with for a week if he went out of the house wearing the cute shirt Kanaya was forcing him into. Not to mention he'd go out of his way to anger the neighbors if that were the case. "Kanaya, wouldn't his ACDC shirt that you like match those skinny jeans he loves so much? Neither of them are even ripped." Kankri suggested, trying to make a compromise. Both his brother and cousin stopped for a minute, Kanaya considering the idea and Karkat most likely praying under his breath that she went along with it.

Finally Kanaya pursed her lips, nodding slowly. "I suppose it is acceptable." Karkat gave a shout of victory and practically tore the blue shirt off, practically shoving his brother over as he made his escape from Kanaya's room. The slamming of his bedroom door was followed by the sounds of loud music, if you could call Stone Sour's 'Do Me a Favor' music. Kankri shook his head, looking over at Kanaya who was eyeing him like a shark that had discovered blood in the water. "Where are your glasses?" Wordlessly he pulled them out of his pocket, showing her the broken halves. She made a disgusted face as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Broken glasses don't go with anything Kankri." She said, her tone and jade green eyes accusatory. Kankri shrugged again, secretly glad that she'd said that. It meant that, while she would be irritated with it, she wouldn't be trying to take control of his wardrobe. Now that Kanaya and Karkat had been taken care of, he could relax, have a nice cup of tea before the party their neighbors had gotten Kanaya so worked up about. He taped his glasses up in the kitchen while the tea steeped and his Aunt came in clutching an empty coffee cup and clad in a dress that Kanaya would most definitely find acceptable for the neighbor's party.

"What happened to your glasses dear?" The elder woman asked in her heavy French accent, pulled by a magnetic force to the coffee machine to refill her glass and sitting at the table. Kankri sighed, starting to get a little annoyed with that question. "I broke them on accident. Nothing a little tape can't fix. "Non, non, mon cher, we'll get you a new pair." She said, waving her hand in dismissal of the idea. Like Kanaya, she couldn't stand the idea of an uncoordinated outfit. The fact that she and her daughters were nearly carbon copies of each other aside, they all seemed to share a love for fashion and clothes. Kankri smiled at her, pouring his tea and doctoring it with milk and sugar before he joined her at the table. "Thank you, Aunt Dolores."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in such a manner, Kanaya going nuts trying to decide what out-fit she wanted to wear, Karkat holed up in his room blaring his music, Porrim out in the garage working on his broken down car, and he enjoying pleasant conversation with his aunt. Thankfully, Kanaya had settled on a long red skirt and black t-shirt by the time an energetic knock sounded on the front door. "I'LL GET IT!" Karkat called from the direction of the foyer, his footsteps pounding on the stairs as he rushed for the door. No one else bothered to fight the cranky boy for the privilege of greeting their neighbors first but the silence that followed after a boy's cheerful "Hi!" was unusual.

Kankri frowned, finishing off the last drop of tea in his cup then going to see what had caused the absence of yelling. All he could see in the entry way was a bucktoothed boy with bright blue eyes and glasses, talking to his quiet brother about being their neighbor and how they were holding a welcoming party. Kankri put on a smile as he went to the door. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kankri Vantas, and this is my younger brother Karkat Vantas. You would be?" The boy blinked, then gave a goofy grin, holding out a hand which Kankri shook. "I'm John Egbert, your neighbor. Um, so you guys are coming over to the party, right?" John rubbed the back of his head, his smile hopeful.

"Yeah we are." Karkat said abruptly, scowling. Kankri resisted the urge to stamp on his brother's foot for his rudeness. "Let us get the girls and we'll head on over." He said instead, nodding to the kid with the bubbly attitude that seemed to be silencing his normally loud brother. "Ok! I'll just wait here then." Kankri nodded, leaving Karkat to entertain John as he retrieved Kanaya from upstairs, and Porrim as she finished washing her hands of all the black fluid that had stained her them while she worked on the car. Aunt Dolores was waiting for them in the foyer with a slightly amused smile, John talking exuberantly to a still silent Karkat.

"Why don't you lead the way to your house, since we aren't really sure which one it is?" Dolores prompted John when they were all ready. "Oh, right! Come on over then!" John said, turning around and leading their small procession to the house next door to theirs, already buzzing with the sounds of the neighborhood population. John immediately kidnapped Karkat and the girls after introducing his sister with her tray of food at the door, and Kankri shook his head. John was a rather energetic kid, and it seemed that he could silence Karkat somehow. That thought was put quickly to rest when John said something and Karkat scowled, voice going to top volume as usual. "DON'T CALL ME KARKITTY!" Ah, the pet peeve rears its head once more.

"I'm glad you and your family could make it over, Ms. Maryam, Kankri." Jane said happily to Kankri and his aunt. Dolores smiled cheerfully, making polite conversation before Jane's older brother Jake led her off to the living room leaving Jane alone with Kankri. "Thank you again for hosting this party. It's a very nice gesture." He told her, his words greeted with a delighted smile. "Well, I couldn't have done it by myself! I was a little late getting home and almost didn't have time to make all the food. A friend of mine was kind enough to come over and help me out."

"Well that was most kind of him. Could I perhaps give him my thanks to him as well?" Kankri made it a point to give thanks were thanks were due, a habit his aunt had taught him when he was young. "Of course!" Jane said happily turning to retrieve the man in question then stopping when she saw him walking out of the kitchen. "Oh, Cronus. Cronus!" Kankri couldn't see who she was calling out to from behind her but froze when she moved out of the way and a familiar face appeared before him. The forgotten anger blazed back to life and his eyes narrowed on the male she introduced as Cronus Ampora. "Oh, I believe we've already met." Kankri said softly, smiling politely as Cronus seemed to go slightly pale. Jane blinked looking from one to the other. "Oh, alright then. Well-" She was interrupted by a call from a girl that looked remarkable like John, calling her over with what seemed like an emergency to her. "Sorry, please excuse me for a moment." Flustered she rushed away, leaving Kankri and Cronus alone with each other.

"So, Cronus. An interesting name. I believe it's the name of the titan king, who was castrated by his son before being cut to pieces, and thrown into the pit of Tartarus when Zeus rose to power. In Greek mythology anyway." Cronus seemed to visibly pale at the mention of castration, one hand twitching as if he was resisting the urge to cup himself. "That's some pretty interesting conversation skills you got there Kranki." Cronus snapped, lavender eyes narrowed on the boy in his red sweater.

Kankri stiffened at the twist on his name, a pet peeve for him like Karkitty for his little brother. "It's Kankri. Not Kranki. And I apologize if anything I've said might have _offended_ you." He hissed, polite smile still in place. To anyone who might be observing, it would appear as if they were having a simple conversation, rather than having a bit of an argument. "And I heard that you had a hand in preparing this little gathering, preparing food. I suppose I should thank you for your contribution."

Cronus' eyes narrowed on the shorter male, but before he could say anything else, the door behind Kankri opened and he forced a smile of his own. "Would you like to try some of what I made? It's in the kitchen." Kankri merely nodded, taking the hint and leaving the new arrivals for the privacy of the kitchen, which was conveniently empty of people. "So how exactly do you know my neighbor?" Kankri asked evenly, crossing his arms as he finally allowed himself to glare at the man who was the source of today's greatest misfortune. Cronus smirked. "We're just friends. I met her this morning when she was a little lost and helped her find her way to class. She was so grateful, she gave me her number~"

Kankri let disgust color his features, realization as to Cronus' motive swift in coming. "In other words, you just want to 'get in her pants' as the saying goes. Men like you are absolutely despicable." He told the taller male, his tone soaked in venom. Cronus only smirked shrugging his shoulders casually. Kankri shook his head. "She seems to think so well of you, it would be a shame if she found out your true nature." The threat in his words was plain and Cronus growled, grabbing the front of his bright red sweater in both hands and yanking him up close, almost lifting him off the floor.

"Listen, short-shit. If you screw up my chances with Jane, I swear it will be the last thing you do!" He growled, voice a low hiss. Kankri's eyes merely narrowed on the one who would dare to mangle his favorite sweater. "Perhaps you should have considered that before." He said simply. Cronus opened his mouth to retort when a slightly nervous voice interrupted them. "Hey, um, you guys having a fight or something?" It was John again, worry that Kankri and Cronus might not be getting along clear on his face. Cronus lowered Kankri and released his shirt slowly. "Nah, just a little disagreement." He said smoothly, reigning in his fury. "Hey, can you tell your sis I'm sorry, but I have to go. I gotta cook dinner for me and my kid brother tonight." He said, and John smiled.

"Yeah sure, I'll tell her for you." Cronus nodded to the now cheerful kid then walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kankri standing where Cronus had set him. He stayed that way for a few minutes, considering the purple eyed male who'd managed to get under his skin and set off his temper so quickly. The man who needed a serious attitude adjustment. And if Kankri fully intended to give him one, whether he liked it or not.


	3. Anger

**Again, I own nothing. Please don't hate me for this chapter.  
**

**Reviews are like catnip to me my dears, the more I get the giddier I am, which means more updates. For better or worse.**

Anger is man's greatest enemy. It often burns you alive from the inside, while doing nothing to the person who angered you in the first place. More often than not, anger can quickly turn to hatred. Or sometimes passion. As with love, Cronus didn't care about what would come of his anger as he stomped up the stairs of his apartment complex, seething over that pint-sized Vantas kid's attitude. How dare he act so high and mighty, the runt! Cronus could only grumble to himself, planning what he would do next time he bumped into Kankri until he reached the door his family's apartment and his thoughts turned to what he was going to make for dinner tonight. He hadn't been lying when he said he had to cook dinner, since Eridan couldn't cook for shit and His father was too lazy to do it himself.

He opened the door, barely registering the music playing inside apartment as he headed for the living room, not noticing until he walked in and caught an eyeful of his kid brother making out with his boyfriend on the couch, both of them shirtless. "ERIDAN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Cronus shouted, shocked and a little horrified. The boys on the couch jumped apart like they'd been electrocuted, Eridan's wide eyes meeting his brother's before he looked away in embarrassment.

"I thought you wweren't going to be home until late tonight. And dad's nevver home before midnight." Eridan said with a shrug, grabbing his and the Japanese boy's shirts of the floor. Cronus growled. "I don't care about that! Why the hell were you guys about to get it on WHERE I SLEEP!?" Sollux snickered as he pulled his shirt on, bi colored eyes amused.

Cronus was not amused in the slightest. Since their apartment only had two bedrooms, Cronus slept on the couch while his dad and kid brother had their own rooms. Sollux knew that very well, and yet both of the cheeky little brats decided to pull this kind of stunt. "Why are you tho upthet? We were jutht kithing." Sollux said, stretching his arms up in the arms and giving him a smirk. Cronus resisted the urge to hit him, barely, and turned away, heading for the kitchen. "Shut up, lispy. I've got dinner to make. Are you eating or leaving?" He called over his shoulder, and he heard one more rather loud kiss from behind him. "AND WOULD YOU TO STOP THAT?" He yelled at them, earning him another snicker from Sollux.

"Come on Sol, before Cronus has an aneurism. Wwho wwould cook for us then?" Eridan laughed, his voice filled with warmth. Cronus wanted to gag at the way those two acted around each other. "So wwhat are wwe having for dinner?" Eridan asked his brother, shirt on as he went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle for himself, tossing another one to Sollux on the couch. Cronus debated on ignoring them but in the end decided that he didn't want to deal with whatever his attention hungry brother would come up with to irritate him.

He pulled hamburger and leftover refried beans out of the fridge, along with tomatoes, lettuce, tortillas and sour cream. "We're having burritos." He answered shortly, turning on the stove. Usually the boys would shut up once he started cooking, not wanting to delay him in any way. Today was a little different however. "Hey Cro? You seem kinda… touchy today. Did something happen today?" Cronus froze for a moment then continued working, refusing to answer that question. "Thomebody mutht have really pithed him off." Sollux muttered and Cronus gave him a warning growl. Eridan and Sollux took the hint then, not saying a word as Cronus' thoughts tried to wander back to Kankri. Refusing to allow it, the purple eyed young man returned to the task at hand, browning the hamburger for the burritos. Fifteen minutes later he was finished, setting two burritos each on separate plates. "You guys want to eat you come and get it!" He called, grabbing his own dinner and laying himself out on the couch when the brats vacated it.

The boys took their food into Eridan's room and Cronus turned on the tv to watch a few episodes of NCIS. The next thing he was aware of was the slamming of the front door waking him up, untouched burrito falling off his stomach to the floor. "Huh, wha?" Groggy, Cronus checked the clock on the vcr player. One in the morning. He rubbed an eye and looked towards the door, seeing the silhouette of his father swaying in the entryway. "Hey dad." He said cautiously. All he got in answer was a soft grumble as Drake Ampora staggered into the room, heading for the couch. Cronus got up so his dad could sit, picking up his burrito and dropping it in the trash on his way to the kitchen. "You eat anything yet?" He asked, glad his dad didn't seem to be relaxed tonight.

At Drake's hoarse 'no' Cronus grabbed the last burrito out of the fridge and warmed it up, handing it to his drunken father. The man ate quietly while Cronus grabbed an apple out of the fridge. Cronus made it halfway through the apple before he heard loud snores rumbling from the couch. Cronus rolled his eyes then went to wake his dad up, helping him to his feet and half carrying him to his room. Cronus removed Drake's shoes, socks, and jacket, covering him with a blanket then went to clean up the kitchen. He checked on Eridan, sleeping alone in his room, before he went to bed himself.

Cronus woke to a yell of rage and a yelp of pain. Never a good sign in this house. Cronus jumped to his feet, eyes franticly searching for the source of the sounds. "Don't you ever talk back to me, you piece of shit!" Drake roared, drawing Cronus' attention to his little brother's room. He was in there faster than he thought possible, to find his dad standing over his Eridan, who was curled into a ball on the floor with his head covered. "DAD!" Cronus exclaimed when the man reached down and lifted his youngest by his hair.

Cronus lunged for his father, breaking Drake's grip on his little brother with a well-aimed punch at his father's solar plexus. What he got in return when his brother was dropped was a back hand to his face that sent him to the ground himself. The next hit came from his father's booted foot, once, twice, three times into his stomach before his hair was grabbed and his face shoved into the wall. "Raise your hand to me again, kid, and you won't be able to walk."

Cronus barely heard his father stomp out of the room, and the slamming of the front door as he slid to the ground. He was busy struggling to breathe through the pain in his stomach and trying to turn around to sit back against the wall. "I'm Sorry Cronus…" Eridan mumbled, crying softly as he went to hug his brother. Cronus smirked, mussing the kid's black and purple hair. "Nah, its fine. I didn't feel a thing." He said, trying to soothe his brother. Eridan didn't buy it, hugging his brother tightly around the shoulders. Cronus refused to let him know that hurt.

"Come on kid, I need to get ready for school and so do you." It wasn't a lie, and it was exactly what he needed to get Eridan off of him. His stomach was going to hurt for a while, and would most likely bruise pretty badly. But it was nothing compared to what he'd do to protect his baby brother.


	4. Juliette

**The usual Disclaimer. After all, if I did own homestuck, JohnKat would be absolutely FLUSHED. As to why I seem to have just updated three chapters in one day, well, I blame that on the song I've been listening to repeatedly all day. **

** watch?v=OU-N6J8U6iE this would be the song in question.**

**Also worth mentioning, the monologue at the bottom is from the play 'Love's Labors Lost' by William Shakespeare.**

Theatre is one of humanities greatest forms of expression, ranking up there with music and dancing. The theatre is where we go to be someone else, to lose all our inhibitions and to forget our responsibilities. It's a chance to live someone else's life, when our own doesn't make sense anymore. Even the most grounded of us face surprises in life that make us question our realities. Kankri was not the heaviest of sleepers, nor did he sleep for very long most days. As usual he was up by four in the morning, reading one of the books he'd picked up at the school library the day before. He was usually the only person up until about five, so he was surprised to hear Karkat's alarm go off at four thirty. He didn't think anything of it at first, until he heard Karkat _actually get up_ and start moving around in his room.

Confused, he shut the book, slipping out of his room to pad down the hall and knock lightly on his younger brother's door. "You awake Karkat?" He called, before he opened the door slowly. Karkat was blearily rubbing his eye as he searched through his wardrobe on handed. "Mornin'." He mumbled, almost falling over to fall back asleep. Kankri smiled, shaking his head. "Why are you up so early? You don't have to be at school for two hours. What gives?" Karkat made a face at his brother and didn't answer for a few minutes.

Kankri waited, leaning on the door frame knowing that his brother wouldn't be able to abide the silence for long. "John and Jade asked Kanaya and me if we wanted to walk to school with them today, since we go to the same high school. That requires getting up early." Karkat admitted, pulling a t-shirt with a skull and cross bones design out of his closet, then shaking his head and throwing it over his shoulder. Kankri blinked at the uncharacteristically Kanaya-like action. As his little brother repeated the action a few more times, a realization started to come over the book worm. "Wait, do you… Like John?"

Karkat jumped face turning scarlet as he rounded on his brother. "N-NO! WHERE WOULD YOU GET SOME HALF-ASSED IDEA LIKE THAT!?" He yelled, throwing the shirt in his hands at the slightly taller male. Kankri just caught it, blinking at his brother a couple times before he grinned. "You _do_ like him~. Well, isn't that interesting. Not even here a week and you've got a crush on the boy next door~" Karkat's wordless yell was his only warning before the boy tackled him trying to punch him in any place he could reach. Kankri merely grabbed his wrists and twisted him around, pinning him face down on the ground with one knee. "Really Karkat, there's no reason to get so worked up~" He chuckled.

Karkat yelled and screamed at him while struggling for a few minutes before going completely limp. Kankri waited a few moments then smiled. "You done?" At Karkat's nod, the elder of the two let him up, brushing off his candy red pajamas. "Must the two of you really be so vocal this early in the morning?" Kanaya's irritated voice interrupted, her expression peeved. Kankri sighed. "Karkat needs some help picking out something to wear. To impress someone he likes." Kankri snickered at the expression on Kanaya and Karkat's faces before Karkat started his yelling again and Kanaya started in on a list of things she could do to help with the loudmouth's wardrobe problem.

About an hour later, Karkat was dressed and ready, wearing a black t-shirt decorated with a skeleton wrapped in chains, slightly torn skinny jeans and high-top converse. Kanaya wore a green blouse over a black turtle neck, with a black and green, lace edged, plaid miniskirt, Black leggings and dark green ankle boots. She'd even put on green makeup to match. Kankri was wearing another red sweater, baggy on him, with black jeans and plain black tennis shoes. Porrim was wearing a simple tank top and jeans combo, with knee high boots.

The four of them sat at the kitchen table, the sisters drinking coffee, while Kankri enjoyed a tea and toasted English muffin, buttered. Karkat's idea of breakfast was a fruit smoothie. A knock on the door caused Karkat to freeze for a moment then chug the last of his smoothie then rush to the door, swiping up his back pack on the way. Kankri could hear John's peppy chatter and Karkat's slightly muted replies before the door closed. Kanaya sighed and set down her coffee, following Karkat out the door at a much more sedate pace. Kankri shook his head, finishing his tea and breakfast while waiting for Porrim to decide she was ready to leave.

Finally the girl stood, stretching her hands over her head. "Ready?" She asked, not waiting for his answer as she headed for the car. Kankri made a face then grabbed all the dishes on the table, rinsing them out and setting them in the sink before he grabbed his backpack and following Porrim into the garage where she sat in the car waiting for him. They talked about their classes for the day on the ride over, Porrim's fashion and auto mechanics classes, Kankri's Drama and Music classes. Sometimes people wondered how they could be related with how different they were.

When at last they reached the school, Kankri and Porrim went their separate ways, Kankri heading for the library since his class didn't start for an hour and a half, and Porrim going to her three hour Fashion class. This was how mornings were supposed to go according to Kankri. Quiet (relatively), smooth, and without any annoying pricks with Lavender eyes. The morning spent in the library, returning the three books he'd already finished and finding another one that seemed interesting enough to read while he waited for the start of his class. The last thing that was on his mind was the possibility that he might actually share a class with Cronus.

A fear he didn't know he should have had until he walked into the theatre room, and his eyes found those wavy curls sitting up in the front row. _Oh god. Please don't let it be him, please? _His inner prayers were proven to be in vain when he approached the front row of seats by the stage, eyes focused on the girl sitting next to him, a curvy redhead with glasses and a sweet smile. "So, Aranea, how many years have we been in Drama class together now?" The redhead giggled, pushing her glasses up on her nose a little. "This will be the fifth year in a row. Ever since highschool." She admitted, both of them completely oblivious to his presence.

Kankri honestly preferred it that way. It meant that he didn't have to deal with his attitude just yet. The short male picked a seat in relative obscurity, hiding between a blonde haired guy with freckles and pointy sunglasses, and a girl who looked like she spent more time riding on a skateboard than on a stage. Kankri was saved from having to make conversation by the teacher who walked in just as he sat down, a small clipboard in his name. "Alright everybody, I'm Samuel Nitram, your drama teacher. There are only three rules you really need to worry about with me and they are as follows: 1. Have a good time, 2. don't ever be late to class, and 3. NO CAUSING BODILY HARM TO YOUR CLASSMATES. We all clear on that?"

The teacher glanced around the room, taking everyone's silence as assent. He ran a hand through his short, brown and red Mohawk as he nodded. "Ok good. Now, I don't like to waste time, so we'll get right to the point. The final for this class is going to be a production of Romeo and Juliet, by all of you. To ensure you have maximum time to practice, and cause I don't want to have to worry about it later, we're going to do the casting right now. And, no matter what the circumstances, all my decisions are FINAL." Several people squirmed at this announcement, though Kankri was simply amused by the teachers laid back and energetic behavior. "Ok, so, I'm going to call you guys in Alphabetical order and you're going to do your best act. It doesn't matter if it's from a famous play or something you just make up off the top of your head. How well you do determines your part in the end. Alright, Cronus Ampora, you're up!"

Kankri smirked to himself, eager to see how badly Cronus would embarrass himself in front of the class. Imagine his surprise when Cronus acted out Puck from a midsummer night's dream, a perfect representation without a fault or a stutter. In that moment he became Puck, almost as if the man Cronus Ampora had never existed. By the time Cronus stepped off the stage, Kankri was mildly blown away, wondering how such an asshole could pull off an act like that. It was food for thought, enough to possibly reconsider his judgment of the purple eyed male.

Kankri sat silently as Mr. Nitram went through his student roster, knowing full well that there probably wasn't anyone farther down than him on the list. Having a last name that started with V tended to make that a problem. Finally the teacher called out "Kankri Vantas." And he stood, just barely hearing a choked exclamation from the direction he knew Cronus to be sitting in. Kankri ignored him, climbing up onto the stage and clearing his throat, closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them and began to recite one of his favorite monologues.

"Good Lord Boyet, my beauty, though but mean,  
Needs not the painted flourish of your praise:  
Beauty is bought by judgement of the eye,  
Not utter'd by base sale of chapmen's tongues:  
I am less proud to hear you tell my worth  
Than you much willing to be counted wise  
In spending your wit in the praise of mine.  
But now to task the tasker: good Boyet,  
You are not ignorant, all-telling fame  
Doth noise abroad, Navarre hath made a vow,  
Till painful study shall outwear three years,  
No woman may approach his silent court:  
Therefore to's seemeth it a needful course,  
Before we enter his forbidden gates,  
To know his pleasure; and in that behalf,  
Bold of your worthiness, we single you  
As our best-moving fair solicitor.  
Tell him, the daughter of the King of France,  
On serious business, craving quick dispatch,  
Importunes personal conference with his grace:  
Haste, signify so much; while we attend,  
Like humble-visaged suitors, his high will."

When Kankri finished he took a deep breath letting it out slowly as his classmates clapped politely, though some were a bit more exuberant than others. Kankri couldn't resist the urge to look at Cronus, where he saw a look of grudging respect. The boy in the red sweater allowed himself a smirk before he climbed off the stage and returned to his seat, where the blonde boy in pointy shades offered him a fist bump he gladly accepted.

"Ok, thanks everyone, great job and all. Now, the casting. Cronus Ampora will be playing Romeo, no surprises there." And so it went on. Each person was assigned to a particular role, and Kankri felt a twinge of inner bitterness that he hadn't been able to get the lead male role. He wanted to wipe that smug look off Cronus Ampora's face. Then the teacher said something so horrifying, all thoughts of the Romeo role were blown out of his mind. "Um, excuse me Mr. Nitram but, what did you just say?" He asked, a strained note in his voice. Surely he'd just miss heard?

Samuel Nitram made a slightly annoyed expression then turned back to Kankri. "I said you'll be playing the role Juliette. None of the other girls could even compare to that little monologue you did. I won't accept anyone else for the part. Which means You and Ampora will be working together as partners for the entire semester." The teacher repeated before turning back to his clip board. Kankri could hear the barely restrained chuckles that had begun on Cronus' side of the room slowly starting to spread and he swallowed hard.

"But, sir, I'm not a girl."


	5. Proud

**I wonder if I'm not updating this too fast. I mean, three chapters in one day is kinda pushing it. Maybe I should slow down? Usual disclaimer: I own nada. Reviews make me happy.**

Fate is a mystery. No one ever really knows theirs, and many people don't even believe in its existence. They don't believe that anything can be decided for them, that there are no threads connecting them to every person they've ever met. Threads that, when pulled, set events into motion that will break down all their pretenses, and leave them exposed to the eyes of those around them, even if those eyes belong to only one person. Cronus was one of those non-believers, barely restraining his laughter at his teacher's mistake until the boy in the red sweater spoke. "But sir, I'm not a girl." The class erupted into laughter as Kankri's face turned about six shades of red and Cronus was among them.

His laughter was cut short however, by a pained hiss as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. The pain from his bruised belly was intense, burning at him and reminding him of his stupidity. As funny as this class had become, he still had to be careful. Aranea sitting beside him didn't notice, giggling along with everyone else as Mr. Nitram and Kankri stood there for a moment, an awkward silence filling the air between them.

Cronus took a slow breath, gently filling his lungs and letting it out slowly, waiting to see if Kankri would really have to play the female lead to his male. It would simply make his day. Mr. Nitram cleared his throat then grinned. "Well, could have fooled me. My mistake. But you're still going to be Juliette. If you could fool me into thinking you were a girl without even trying, who better to play the part?" Cronus would almost swear the short boy was going to cry from the expression he made, but he was disappointed when Kankri sat down without another word, huddling into his sweater. Well that was no fun.

It took a few minutes after that but Samuel got the class settled down, handing out scripts and the syllabus to all of them. What followed was a half hour of the usual start of term nonsense, rules, regulations, political posterior kissing, and calendar discussion. When they finished going over everything he dismissed them for a ten minute break, a break Cronus fully intended to use for a smoke. He'd just lit up his cigarette outside of the theatre building when he felt a familiar presence beside him. He didn't have to turn his head to see the glare he could feel leveled on him. Besides, he could see that typical bright red from the corner of his eyes anyway. "Did you need something, Kranki?"

The growl he got in return brought a smirk to his lips. "It's Kankri, not Kranki. And I wanted to talk to you about the roles we were assigned." Oh great, the runt wanted to talk about how he had to play a girl. "I think the part really suits you, you know. You're so petite and you're face is pretty feminine. Not to mention you do act like a girl~." The pipsqueak's angry sound only made Cronus grin like the Cheshire cat again. "Oh, did I hit a nerve, Kranki~?"

"KANKRI. And I do _not_ look like a girl! Honestly, how in the world does an asshole like you know how to act? You can't even get _my_ name right, how are you going to remember even _half _of your lines?" Kankri continued to rant on, his volume increasing as he went and Cronus felt a headache beginning in his temples. When at last Kankri finished talking her merely gave him a bored look. "If that's all you had to say we need to be getting back to class soon." He said, dropping his cigarette to crush it on the ground and stretching his arms up over his head. Kankri started to say something but his voice stopped abruptly.

Cronus looked over at him curiously, hands folded behind his head, wondering what could have finally shut him up. The boy's eyes were a little wide, staring at Cronus' torso. When the taller male looked down to see what the other was staring at, he stifled another curse, pulling his shirt back down to cover the dark bruising on his stomach and glaring at Kankri. "What happened?" The short boy asked and Cronus growled at him. "None of your damn business!"

Kankri frowned, pushing his glasses up and folding his arms. "Is it so wrong for me to express concern when I see that you might be in-" Cronus hissed, cutting him short as he swiped Kankri's glasses off his face. "Hey! Return those at once!" The concern in those brown eyes turned immediately to rage, as the shorter boy attempted to snatch back his glasses while the taller of the two held them high over his head. "You know, someone really should teach you to keep your nose where it belongs, _out of other people's business_!" As he finished speaking Cronus dropped the glasses to the ground and stomped on them hard, grinding his heel for good measure.

Kankri let out a wordless shout, shoving Cronus hard in the stomach to get him off the now smashed eyewear. Kankri didn't see the lavender eyed man's cringe or the arm he wrapped around his middle, too preoccupied with trying to salvage the shards of trash that had until recently been his glasses. "Maybe that will teach you when to butt out." Cronus said, voice emotionless and barely speaking without strain. His already aching stomach felt as if it was on fire now but he refused to show his weakness.

He walked past Kankri, not even bothering to look back when the runt started yelling. "I should have known better than to think you might actually have some redeeming qualities!" Cronus only smirked. It was his own fault for trying to pry. Cronus had never let anyone ask him about the occasional bruises he got every now and then, explaining them away as his being clumsy when girls noticed. He didn't owe the short-shit any answers, and he wasn't about to let _anyone_ feel sorry for him.

He returned inside for the class, where the teacher was getting everyone sorted out into the groups and pairs they'd be assigned to for the entire semester. Kankri came back a few moments after he did, giving Cronus a glare he could feel in the back of his skull. He had no doubt that if looks could kill, He'd be in itty bitty pieces right now, just like the glasses. Not that he cared.

"Vantas, Ampora. You guys are gonna be paired together for the entire semester of course, since you two have the most prominent roles. Do us all a favor and make sure you rehearse outside of class as well as in it, you got me? Now since this is the first class of the semester, I'm gonna go ahead and let you go early. This will be the only time though, remember that kiddies! See you all in two days." With that parting announcement, Mr. Nitram waved cheerfully then walked out, heading a procession of students as they vacated the building. Cronus took that time to escape as well, glad that drama was his only class for today. He could just head home and put some ice on flaming ache in his belly.

It was five o' clock in the afternoon when Eridan got home, boyfriend in tow as usual. Cronus shook his head, standing at the stove cooking spaghetti for the three of them. Eridan never came home without Sollux, not since the two had gotten together a year ago. They went everywhere together, holding hands and not caring if anyone saw them. Well, almost anyone. There was one person in particular that Eridan avoided showing his affection for Sollux to, but that was irrelevant.

"Hey Cronus, howw wwas Drama?" His brother stuttered, grabbing water for Sollux and himself from the fridge again. "Fine, just fine kid. We got casted for the Final exam already, which is going to be the play Romeo and Juliette. I got Romeo of course~." Cronus boasted, moving the pot of noodles to the sink to dump them into the strainer. He heard Sollux snicker. "I thought you thaid you were a Cathanova."

Cronus rolled his eyes. "Sollux, maybe you should actually think before you try to come up with a burn." Eridan couldn't suppress the little giggle that got him a glare from his sweetheart. "So wwho's playing Juliette? Aranea again?" The younger Ampora asked, grabbing Sollux's hand and dragging him over to sit on the couch while his brother finished making dinner. "Some little runt named Kankri. I can't stand the little prick. The best part is that the teacher thought he was a girl when he gave him the part." Cronus snickered again, remember the look on Kankri's face when the teacher had given him the part and called him a girl. It had been absolutely priceless. "Hey, athhole. Don't Romeo and Juliette kith in the play? So you'd have to kith thith guy, right?" the plate of spaghetti Cronus had just prepared hit the floor with a wet splat as a look of horror crossed Cronus' face.

"Oh god, no…"


	6. Bound

**Meh, Screw it. When the inspiration fairy is dancing over your head in a garish orange leotard festooned with a rainbow of ribbons and sprinkling hearts and skulls from her wand upon you, you do not let a good thing go to waste. That's kinda what I feel like right now anyway. **

**Usual: Homestuck isn't mine. Review if you want me to update some more.**

Everything we do in life has consequences. From something as simple as telling someone that they look good in a shirt, to telling your parents that you're gay. Often times living with these consequences can be difficult, painful. Embarrassing. No one told Kankri that, and certainly not Cronus when they continued to have their disagreements over the two weeks they spent trying to practice their lines and do their work in Drama class. They avoided each other outside of class, and more often than not the interrupted their practice to bicker with each other. Finally, Samuel Nitram lost his patience with the boys, and decided to use drastic measures. The boys would regret their constant bickering as they were now.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Kankri said, glaring at Cronus from behind his script, doing his best impression of what Juliet would sound like. Cronus, sitting across from him on the stage, two feet away, smirked. "Wow, that sounded like a constipated mule." He snickered, looking at his own lines. "I can't believe I'm stuck with someone as bad as you for this. We're going to be the laughingstock of the play."

"Oh, shut up Cronus! At least I've memorized most of my lines! You can't remember even the shortest of them!" Kankri hissed, pushing his new glasses up on his nose. Aunt Dolores had been true to her word and bought him a new pair, though she never really bought his excuse of how they'd ended up smashed in the first place. And let's be honest, who would believe that he'd accidentally stepped on them when he tripped and they fell off? It had only served to fuel his anger at the male he was forced to work with repeatedly over the last couple weeks.

It was a couple hours before class was supposed to start, and the teacher had asked both of them to show up early for 'special training'. Whatever that meant. They'd decided to try and practice their lines while they waited for the teacher, but so far Cronus was being a dick. As per usual. "Look, we're stuck with these roles whether we like it or not. The least you could do is try and practice with me!" Kankri snapped, slamming his script down on the ground in front of his crossed legs. Cronus gave him a haughty look. "I have been trying, Kranki. But you're bad acting is making it entirely impossible!"

A bored yawn followed his acidic statement, a Kankri would have commented on it if the teacher hadn't interrupted. "That's enough, from _both_ of you! My god you two are squabbling like cats and dogs, _all the time_!" Samual Nitram snapped, walking down the steps between the audience seats. In one hand he held his usual clipboard, and in the other he was holding a small bag. "You two are supposed to be the lead actors, playing a pair of _lovers_! And yet, you can't get over your issues long enough to even practice! I've had it up to _here_ with _both_ of you!"

Mr. Nitram was practically yelling by the time he stopped beside them on the stage, glaring down at the slightly startled males. "Now, sign these." He thrust a sheet of paper at both of his current irritations. "It's for your special training. A consent form." He said, handing each of them a pen. Kankri was confused, looking up at their teacher in confusion. "Why would we need consent forms?" he asked, earning him a snort from Cronus.

"What's the matter, Kranki? You afraid of a little training? How bad could it be? Really, don't be so pathetic all the time!" Cronus signed his name on the sheet with a flourish, not even bothering to look at it. Kankri glared at him but signed as well, something he regretted five seconds later when Mr. Nitram snapped one cuff on his right wrist, the other cuff on Cronus' left wrist. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Cronus and Kankri shouted it at the same time, staring at the handcuffs that now attached them while their teacher snatched the consent forms away.

"You two are going to spend twenty four hours cuffed together. Maybe then you two will learn to get along." He said, grabbing his pens and smirking at the pair. "I won't require you to attend class that way, if you prefer." Kankri and Cronus looked from one another to the handcuffs connecting them then back at their teacher. "You can't do that! We never agreed to it so it's-" Kankri was interrupted by Mr. Nitram showing him the signed consent form on his clipboard. "You signed the consent form~"

Cronus' and Kankri's fell on deaf ears as Mr. Nitram walked away from them, leaving the pair sitting where they'd been before, looking in horror at each other. "So wait, I'm stuck with you. Like this. For twenty four hours." Cronus said slowly, lavender eyes wary. Kankri made a sound of disgust. "That's what he said asshole. But 'HOW BAD COULD IT BE'!?" His snarl was low and pointed, throwing Cronus' words back at him in a cascade of venom.

Cronus narrowed his eyes at Kankri, about to say something scathing when a few of their classmates entered the theatre room and he thought of something he found more important to say. "Let's go, before the entire class sees us hooked up like this and gets the wrong idea." Kankri was uncomprehending and the purple eyed boy covered his face with one hand, shaking his head. "Some people would think we'd been doing something kinky and lost the key, Kranki."

Kankri frowned. "How would they come to that conclusion? I mean, with you, that's always an option. But I'm celibate. Not to mention it would be pretty clear to anyone who's seen us talk to each other, that I pretty much hate your guts." Cronus wanted to smack the haughty look off the red sweater wearing runt. "You really want to test that theory, short-shit?" He hissed, standing quickly and yanking Kankri up by his arm. The yelp he got for his troubles was most satisfactory.

Kankri didn't argue with him, but the yanking and pulling they did at each other's arms on the way out had him sore by the time he reached his car. Porrim had finally gotten it fixed a couple days before. He may have had his music class still for the day, but the people in that class had no reference to go by for his and Cronus' current situation, and would most certainly make the worst of assumptions.

Something told him the next twenty four hours were going to be hell.

**Not my best work, but it will do. Again, reviews are good. Reviews make me want to update.**


	7. Ordeal, Part One

**Ok, so the last chapter was kinda like one of those intermissions The Huss does with his wonderful amazing creation that I do not own, Homestuck. Reviewers will get a cookie.**

**Special thanks go to Vanessa, Tori, Ryley, Bri, and Taylor for being my best inspiration for this story.**

Fear is in every living being, no matter who they are. It is our greatest defense mechanism against danger, and may often save our lives. There are also fears that many people see as having no rhyme or reason, but we fear them none the less. Many say that fearing a spider is ridiculous, because a spider will not hurt you so long as you do not frighten it. Yet they know that some spiders' venom, is particularly lethal. Is the fear of a spider so very irrational? There are other fears that fill us like that of the spider, but at the moment, Cronus' only fear was of his little brother seeing him like this, handcuffed to a man.

Kankri was silent on the drive, glaring straight ahead, knuckles white on the steering wheel. Cronus' hand was dangling limply from the handcuffs, weighing the arm it was attached to down a little. Neither of them spoke to each other, wondering what the hell they'd done that had gotten them into this little predicament. After all, hating each other couldn't have been the cause. Cronus watched the world pass outside the window, recognizing the scenery as they pulled into Jane's neighborhood. Well, Kankri's too he supposed.

The driveway they pulled into confirmed it, the house exactly next door to Jane's. It didn't look like anyone was home at her house. He preferred it that way, since running into her would be awkward, seeing as she slapped him when he'd made a pass at her and hadn't spoken to him since. He still held out a belief that Kankri had ratted him out at some point. Speaking of the cranky little guy, Cronus' arm was suddenly yanked hard as he reached over to the keys, turning off the car and pushing his door open. "Come on, Ampora." He snapped, climbing out of the car, jerking the taller male's arm roughly in the process.

"Ow, fuck! Would you stop being so rough, Kranki?" Cronus snapped, following over the divider between the passenger and driver's seats to climb out Kankri's side. "Shut up." He hissed, slamming the door shut and stomping towards the front door, keys in hand. Cronus would have stopped them and called him on his attitude, but he didn't want to be out where the neighborhood could see him, handcuffed to a _man_. That was the worst part of it for the proud, lavender eyed male. He wasn't interested in men, never had been, and (as far as he was concerned) never would be.

Kankri unlocked the door in a hurry, yanking Cronus inside with a jerk of his arm then slamming it shut to relock it. "Mon Cher, what is the matter dear? You're home so early…" Cronus blinked at the tall French woman who came in from the kitchen, concern etched on her face. She looked exactly like those girls he'd seen at Kankri's neighborhood welcome party. "Goodness, Kanny! Why are you…?" The woman's voice trailed off as her eyes widened on the handcuffs connecting the two of them. Kankri sighed.

"That's a rather long story, Aunt. Just some drastic measures from my drama teacher. It's no big deal." Kankri shrugged, earning his arm a hard yank from Cronus, to get his attention. "Excuse me? Not a big deal? That's easy for you to say, short-shit, but some people actually have a life!" He hissed, not caring about his language or attitude in the presence of the older woman. "Cronus, will you shut up for _five minutes_ so I can explain this to my aunt, _without_ you being a whiney, drama queen, bitch?" Kankri snapped, forgetting for a moment to mind his temper in front of his aunt.

Dolores watched the boys yell at each other, getting increasingly louder before she'd had enough. "Ça suffit!" She commanded, silencing the bickering pair with the force of her tone. "I do not care how it happened. I do not care why. But you will respect this house and me. I will not have the two of you acting like a pair of toddlers, especially not with that language. _Do you understand me_?"

Kankri and Cronus nodded at the same time, swallowing hard. Something about the woman had them backing down with their tails between their legs. "Good. Now, Kanny, if you can do it _properly_, please explain to me exactly why you are handcuffed to this man?" Kankri took a deep breath then related the tale of the 'special training' they had been called for. It was a rather short tale, despite what he'd said about it being long and Dolores had a smile on her face as she smoothed the skirt of her forest green gown thoughtfully.

"I see. Now, I suppose you boys will be needing lunch then?" She offered, getting only emphatic nods from the two before her. "Excellent. I shall prepare refreshments then. Kanny, why don't you show you're friend here to your room, and I'll bring your food to you?" The words were hardly a suggestion, the tone of an order behind them and in a twirl of skirts she spun, returning to the kitchen to do exactly what she'd said she would. Kankri wordlessly did as she said, leading the way up the stairs.

Cronus was silent, until they reached the shorty's room, where he grinned at the little guy. "Kanny? Well isn't that cute. I still prefer Kranki though." Kankri rolled his eyes, dropping his bag by the door and kicking off his shoes. "You're aunt's pretty scary you know." Cronus prodded, trying to get the smaller guy to say something. "When she wants to be I guess. If she catches us fighting again she'll be pissed. So try to behave?"

Cronus almost argued that point, but his mind flashed to the image of Kankri's aunt and he shuddered, thinking that maybe it would be a good idea to go along with Kankri on this. "So, what are we gonna do now? I mean, what do you usually do when you get home?" Kankri raised an eyebrow, a pointed glance going around the room and its walls of bookshelves, the king sized four-poster bed littered with books and papers. "I study. What about you." Cronus blinked, looking at Kankri like he was crazy. "I just watch tv…"

Kankri smirked at that, heading for his bed with and tugging Cronus along after him to sit down. "Well, I don't exactly own a television. You want to practice our lines for the play, so Mr. Nitram doesn't decide to just leave us like this?" Kankri suggested, Cronus feeling the blood drain from his face at the very thought. "Oh god, no. Yes, let's practice!" The rest of the morning and afternoon passed smoothly after that, both of the males dutifully practicing to please Mr. Nitram, and doing their very best not to argue so as to avoid angering Madame Maryam.

It came as a complete surprise to both of them was the sounds of multiple voices down in the foyer around three o'clock, interrupting Cronus in the middle of one of his monologues. Confused the two set down their scripts and went out to the landing to see who was here. The sight that greeted them was a multitude of teenagers. Two of whom noticed, and recognized, Cronus immediately. "Cro? What are you doing at Karkat's house?" Eridan asked in confusion, the Japanese boy beside him just as surprised.

"You know, I could really ask you the same kid." He called easily, one eyebrow raised as he observed the crows below. Several of the kids below were familiar to him, having been friends of Eridan's since elementary school. There was music junkie Dave Strider, cat obsessed Nepeta Leijon, the little gothy witch Rose Lalonde, and Vriska Serket. There were a couple he didn't recognize, but something told him the one with the black hair and red bangs was probably related to Kankri. There was also a boy who looked remarkably like his least favorite teacher. "Guess the gang's all here."

"Eridan, quit being an athhole and tell uth why you're even here?" Sollux suggested, his usual lisp butchering his speech. Cronus raised an eyebrow. "I don't have to explain myself to you Captor. But, since you asked, this is that partner I mentioned, you know, Juliet?" Sollux looked at Kankri when Cronus pointed to him and blinked a couple times before bursting out into laughter with Eridan. "I can see wwhy the teacher gavve him the part. He really does look like a girl!" Eridan snickered, earning a low growl from Kankri. He'd heard just about enough of that little joke over the last two weeks and it was getting old.

"HEY! Don't call my brother a girl, fuckass!" Karkat snapped, shutting Eridan and Sollux up in a hurry. "And would you to fucktards get down here, and-" Karkat was interrupted by the looming shadow of a very irritated Dolores Maryam. "Karkat Vantas, _what_ have I told you about that language? And don't talk to your brother or a guest that way young man. I've had it up to _here_ with those two already, I do not need your tantrums and foul mouth on top of it. Now, show your friends to the living room. _À la fois._"

Karkat winced cowering under the wrath of his aunt. "Oui Madame." He answered softly, accidentally speaking in French. He'd picked up the language like Kankri had, growing up with his aunt and mother. Dolores didn't bother with saying another word, taking Kanaya back into the kitchen from where the two had come. Cronus whistled softly. "You're Aunt scares the crap out of everybody, huh?" Kankri couldn't resist a smirk. "You have no idea."

Cronus looked sideways at Kankri then cleared his throat after the hoard of teenagers had gone into the living room. "Um, speaking of bodily waste… I have to pee…" The silence between the two was deafening. Finally Kankri turned stiffly, walking without a word towards the bathroom he and Karkat shared. They stood in that room for an awkward moment, both of them staring at the toilet. "I'll just… turn around." Kankri muttered, face a flaming shade of red for some reason. Cronus let him but made a face when he tried to keep both hands firmly at his sides.

"Kankri, I can't undo my jeans with one hand you know." He said pointedly, tugging the handcuffed wrist for effect. Kankri jumped then let his right arm go lax, allowing Cronus to undo his pants. He was kind enough to use only his own right hand to aim with, left arm extending so Kankri could pin it to his side again. The only sound in the room was the sound of splashing water for a few moments and even Cronus felt his face flushing a little. This situation was just awkward and embarrassing all around and he was praying that he wouldn't have to repeat it, with reversed roles.

The trial was soon over however and both of them agreed silently that they would never speak of it to anyone, Kankri's face flaming as they left the bathroom. Of course, they didn't count on John Egbert waiting outside the door at that moment, freezing on the landing as he took in the sight of the handcuffs and the sound of the recently flushed toilet. "Not. A. Word. Egbert." Was Cronus' whispered warning. John only grinned and nodded whistling as he waited for the pair to vacate the bathroom completely before he went in himself.

Silently Kankri and Cronus returned to the former's room, sitting back down on the bed. "So… you have a little brother?" The lavender eyed male asked after a few minutes of increasingly awkward silence. Kankri gladly seized upon the topic of conversation. "Uh, yeah. Karkat. He's a bit of a loudmouth, not to mention his language. So he gets in trouble with Aunt Dolores a lot. I'm gonna guess that Eridan kid was your brother."

Cronus nodded, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "The one and only. Kid's a pest sometimes but I love him anyway, you know?" Kankri nodded understanding the feeling. Neither of them seemed to notice that they were actually having a conversation, trying to get to know more about each other rather than biting each other's heads off. For the first time since they met, they weren't angry in the other's presence, a nice change if either of them were willing to admit it. But they weren't, and as the time ticked by, neither of them brought the subject up, simply talking to fill the silence and to erase the awkward moment in the bathroom from their minds.

**Ok, so I this was getting longer than I expected it to, so I'm breaking it off here, and finishing the ordeal of the handcuffs in the next chapter. Don't worry, it'll be up very soon. **


	8. Ordeal, Part Two

**I own nada, reviews are loved, yada yada yada. Part two my dears, enjoy.**

It's amazing, the things you can learn about a person when you spend time with them. Speech isn't even necessary for it either. All it takes is time, patience, and a little observation. And when you're forced to spend twenty four hours chained to someone, well, you really can learn a lot more than you would expect. Kankri was surprised to find during his observations that Cronus might not actually be a complete ass. He might even go so far as to say Cronus was capable of being a good guy, when he felt like it. He'd rather die a slow, horrible death than say it out loud, but thinking it wasn't so bad. "So, you've actually never had a lead role in a play before?" He asked his purple eyed companion, laying back on his bed with his right arm extended out to the side, allowing Cronus some space to sit on the edge of the mattress.

The handcuffs around their wrists had started to get a little uncomfortable, but at least they were padded. He didn't really want to know why their teacher had padded handcuffs though. "Yeah, usually I just kinda blow the auditions off." Cronus replied, flipping through his script slowly with his right hand, left out behind him a bit to support his weight and to help increase the distance between the two. "I never wanted to try and remember a whole crap load of lines, so I made sure I only ever got really minor roles. It was easier, and gave me a lot more free time." He admitted, stopping on the balcony scene of the play.

"Free time to do what?" Kankri's curiosity couldn't help but stir at that. The fact that Cronus would ever settle for anything less than the best part, never mind deliberately giving it up, was a disturbing concept to his image of the taller man. Cronus gave a slight shrug. "Had to look after my kid brother. He had some issues when we were younger and kept getting into trouble. I made sure to keep an eye on him whenever possible."

Cronus couldn't see the look Kankri directed at his back, confused and a little glad. "You're a good brother, Cronus." He said softly. Cronus was silent for a few seconds then he shrugged. "Well, you gotta take care of your livestock while you fatten them up. That way they're perfectly healthy when you cook 'em up for dinner~." Kankri made a face, resisting the urge to kick the taller male off his bed in favor of not having his arm wrenched. "Really, Cronus? That's a horrible thing to say!" He snapped, sitting up to glare at him instead.

Cronus just chuckled, setting the script aside and rubbing the back of his head before there was a knock at the door. Karkat opened the door without waiting for permission, glaring at the two men. "Aunt Dolores says dinner's ready and you fuckasses need to get down…stairs…" Kankri followed his brother's widening gaze to the cuffs that were in plain view. "WHAT THE FUCK!? KANKRI I THOUGHT YOU WERE CELIBATE!" Karkat yelled, making Kankri wince.

"Karkat, shut up before I shut you up." He hissed, sliding over on the bed so that he sat on the edge beside Cronus. "We haven't done anything like that you idiot. Cronus isn't even interested in men!" Something he'd asked the purple eyed male earlier. He didn't see the slight frown Cronus pointed his direction either, standing to glare at his little brother standing in the doorway. "We'll be right down, and don't you dare start telling tales to your friends based on your assumptions." Karkat rolled his eyes and walked away leaving the handcuffed pair to follow him down the stairs and into the dining room.

All eyes were on them as they walked in the room, several faces with grins a mile wide. Kankri suppressed an inner groan and moved for one of the last two available seats, 'conveniently' side by side. Eridan was the first to break the silence after the two had sat down. "So, Cro… I thought you said you couldn't stand Kankri?" He prodded, sly grin on his cheeky little face. Cronus' answer was a glare that had him withering in his chair. "Well, thomtimeth hate ith the betht thart to a relathtionthip." Sollux muttered, with a pointed grin to his boyfriend.

Eridan's ears turned a little pink at that and he suddenly became very interested in fiddling with his scarf. Cronus ignored the boy in his yellow and black striped polo shirt, instead turning to the woman who entered the room with a large cart, rolling in bowls of what smelled like liquid heaven. "Karkat, the next time you embarrass your brother like that to your guests, I will tell everyone in this room about the most embarrassing moment in your life." Her look was pointed, and she was entirely serious. It was a cruel punishment and Karkat paled, looking down at his placemat while Kanaya started handing out bowls of beef stew.

The boy with the Mohawk, who Cronus had noticed looked remarkably like their teacher, looked a little uncomfortable. "Um… I uh… I'm a vegetarian, Ms. Maryam… Sorry…" He said hesitantly, surprised when Dolores nodded with a smile. "I know dear, Karkat told me." Her words were followed by a plate of fried tofu, salad and fresh fruit set in front of the boy. "Karkat is vegan, Mon Cher." She said before resuming the distribution of food.

By the time the meal was over Cronus was beyond shocked at Kankri, and more specifically, his appetite. "You just ate five bowls of stew, and six rolls. Where the hell did you put all that, Kranki?" They were in Kankri's room again, Cronus' pride still crying after the comments and snickers of the high school kids' who has shared the meal with them. He was cranky now because of it, but he wasn't taking it out on Kankri, to the surprise of the shorty.

"I don't see how this is an issue, Cronus. I eat about that much every night at dinner. A light breakfast and light lunch are to compensate." Kankri sighed, rolling his eyes at the scoff that came from his purple eyed problem. The next thing that happened was beyond Kankri's expectation, or understanding. Cronus' cuffed arm went around him, to cross over his body, while his free arm hooked into the back of his knees, lifting him into the air, bridal style. "Cronus!? What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled. He would _never_ admit that it was more of a squeal than a yell.

Cronus' eyes widened as he hefted Kankri easily, looking at the shorty male's furiously flushing face. "Damn, Kranki. You hardly weigh anything… seriously, where do you put all that food?" Kankri squirmed, trying to get Cronus to drop him, which obviously wasn't happening. This was beyond humiliating, and the taller male didn't seem to realize it. "Cronus, put me down. Now." He finally hissed, digging his nails into the soft flesh of Cronus' left arm. He yelped, but didn't drop the boy in his arms.

"Can it Kankri. I'll put you down when I'm good and ready!" He snapped before turning and tumbling Kankri to roll on the bed, yanking his wrist a little. But He figured it was worth it. The bed seemed to remind Kankri of something. "Uh, so. Setting aside my food capacity and weight, we need to figure out um… what we're going to be doing about sleeping arrangements." Cronus froze for a moment, thinking over the implications. His brother was staying over at Sollux's house for the night, so he wouldn't need to worry about him at home with their father… But no matter how he looked at it, He and Kankri were going to be sharing a bed.

But that was the least of their worries, which Kankri discovered when Porrim knocked lightly on the open door. "Hey, Mother says that there is no excuse in the world for a young man to miss taking a shower. Her words not mine. She also said you have half an hour before she takes matters into her own hands." An evil smirk crossed her lips, lip ring flashing with malice. "Guess that means you guys are showering together~" Kankri could have sworn the woman cackled as she headed down the hall. He felt mildly lightheaded as his face flamed and he avoided looking at the man beside him.

Cronus was the first to speak. "How do we even get our clothes off to shower with these cuffs on in the first place?" He muttered, earning an incredulous glare from Kankri. "That's you're only problem with this!?" He growled, climbing off the bed and getting in Cronus' face. Cronus for his part looked confused. "Chill Kranki. It's just a shower. We're both guys. What's the big deal?"

"_The big deal!?_ The big deal is…." Kankri couldn't finish that sentence, a low groan of mortification escaping him. He couldn't just come out and say it to Cronus, especially not after that incident in the bathroom. He couldn't tell this guy that, while he was celibate, he was still _gay_. And telling the man who he'd spent the last couple hours handcuffed to that he was a homosexual, after that debacle in the bathroom, was not very advisable course of action.

Cronus continued to frown at him before he rolled his eyes. "Come on Kranki, it's just a shower. Not the end of the world." Fifteen minutes later, Kankri stood shivering in the bathroom, most of his clothes discarded outside the glass walls of the shower, arm hanging slightly outside through the open door with his shirt hanging from the connecting chain. Cronus was turned away, facing the blank wall, tapping his foot in annoyance. "Kankri, you are such a girl! Just take off your damn boxers and turn on the water, how hard is that?" He snapped, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Shut up Cronus…" Kankri muttered, just loud enough for the tall, irritated man to hear. He slowly reached down with one hand, peeling off the last article of clothing and tossing it out to lay with his jeans. He started the water then, wetting his body quickly, constantly aware of Cronus' presence outside the glass walls that surrounded hm. By the time he finished washing his body and hair his face was scarlet, beyond humiliated with the way this day had turned out. All because he couldn't stand the asshole he'd been chained to.

But that embarrassment was exponentially multiplied when he stepped out of the shower and Cronus held a towel out to him, already naked with his shirt hanging beside Kankri's. "C-C-CRONUS!?" He stuttered, covering himself quickly with the towel, eyes wide. Cronus rolled his eyes, stepping into the shower while the entirely embarrassed shorty still frozen like a doll. Well, frozen until his arm was jerked towards the shower that is. It was while the purple eyed man was bathing himself that Kankri had realized exactly what he'd seen.

Even after two weeks, the remains of the bruise on Cronus' stomach were still there, along with several fresh ones along his arms and across his back. One bruise in particular looked suspiciously like a handprint. All of them were of varying degrees of freshness, the hand print being the most vivid on Cronus' slightly tanned skin. Kankri didn't say anything about it, using his foot to drag his fresh pair of boxers closer from where they hung on the nearby clothes rack, then hooked his foot under them to pick them up. He was _not_ going to be completely nude when Cronus came out, not under any circumstance.

"Hey, Kranki. Didn't you have P.E. back at your high school? Didn't you get used to taking showers with other guys then?" Cronus was making the basic assumption that that was what all high schools were like. Not that it would have mattered in this case. "I was homeschooled actually." Kankri admitted softly while pulling on his boxers. "You were what?" Cronus called, chuckling a little despite himself. To him, it explained the pipsqueak's unusual (to him) modesty, and he found it highly amusing.

When Cronus finished, Kankri offered him the towel without looking at him, face still red, though not nearly as bad as it had been before. They dressed in silence, each of them putting on a pair of Kankri's pajama pants. Kankri couldn't even look at Cronus at this point the evening, far too overwhelmed with the events of the day. Not to mention, Cronus had a really fine bod. Not that he'd been paying attention to that or anything. He seriously doubted this evening could get any worse.

"So, about the bed thing. Mind if I crash on your bed with you?" Ok, so maybe it could. Logically, Cronus' suggestion made sense. Emotionally and emotionally, Kankri wasn't sure if he could take it. But really, what other option was there. "Sure. Why not." The answer was short and slightly curt, but it was an answer that had Cronus pleased. "Good." It took all of five minutes, however, for both of them to realize that neither of them was going to be in their comfort zone for this last ordeal of the night.

"This is really uncomfortable." Cronus grumbled, arm twisted behind him, laying on his right side in a position the exact mirror of Kankri's. "You're the one that suggested it." The smaller man muttered, shoulder ache making him irritable. Cronus didn't say anything for a moment before he sighed, rolling over and grabbing Kankri's arm so he could move it out in front of them, his own arm draped over Kankri's side. Kankri froze, every muscle in his body tensing as Cronus curled against him. "I swear, if _anyone_ finds out about this, I will cut your tongue out." Cronus grumbled, breath ruffling Kankri's hair.

This was way more than the smaller male knew what to do with. Seeing Cronus naked and then feeling at same skin against his bare back, feeling his heart beat and breath. Just cause he was celibate, and had some serious issues with the man behind him, didn't mean that he wasn't capable of reacting in this kind of situation. And it didn't help that Kankri actually fit quite well into Cronu''s chest, in a position most would call spooning.

It was going to be a long night.


	9. Fall

**Reviews are loved, I own nada. Don't kill me for the cliche stairs scene.**

A picture is worth a thousand words. Sometimes even two thousand. A lot of pictures in the world, are taken out of pleasure, and many are taken with the intent to humiliate someone. Whatever the reason behind taking a picture, something about the moment it was taken struck the one with the camera as something worth remembering. For better, or worse. And something that would be on the worse side to remember, according to Cronus, was waking up next to a man. Sure, it had been the only comfortable position for them to sleep in, but if anyone found out he'd spent the night spooning another guy with his arm draped over that guy's waist… his reputation would never recover.

But despite all his reservations, and all his posturing, even he had to admit that laying there with Kankri pressed to his chest was actually kinda comfortable. The little guy was breathing deeply, every time he inhaled his back would press into Cronus' chest a little, and he was completely quiet. Everyone Cronus had ever been stuck with like this before had snored, and he found he rather liked the change. And if the lavender eyed man was being honest with himself, he'd admit that Kankri looked rather cute, asleep like this. Completely relaxed, and unaware of the world. It was almost sweet.

At least, that's what Cronus thought till Kankri murmered something in his sleep, shifting his position to move closer to Cronus a bit, and pressing his rather plush rump into the groin behind him. Cronus bit back a rather loud curse and tensed up, not exactly sure what to do in this position. It didn't help that it had actually been quite a while since the last time he'd had a romp in the sack with anyone, and his obvious reaction was only to be expected. He just wasn't sure how Kankri was going to react if he felt the boner he'd accidentally given to the man behind him.

Cronus didn't have much time to think about it, Kankri letting out a soft groan before he woke up, blinking his eyes slowly. "Time…what?" He mumbled, barely coherent as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was absolutely adorable, and Cronus would never tell him so. He looked around the room, searching for a clock. "Ah, it's six in the morning." He answered, finding the alarm clock on the nightstand. "What!?" Kankri shouted, sitting up quickly and looking to see the clock for himself. It was indeed six A.M. on the dot.

"Crap, I was supposed to give Kanaya and Karkat a ride to school this morning." Cronus barely remembered the conversation where this had been decided, at the dinner table the night before. He raised an eyebrow. "How often do you oversleep?" He asked, inconspicuously moving his hips away from Kankri's plush rump and lifting his cuffed hand so it wasn't resting in the shorty's lap.

Kankri, none the wiser, grumbled to himself, rubbing his eye again. "Not very. Usually I get more sleep than I did last night. Come on, we need to get dressed." Cronus' questions about what had caused the lack of sleep were forestalled by Kankri rushing to get dressed, who only paused long enough to ask about Cronus' problem, explained away as morning wood. When he asked why the pipsqueak was in such a hurry, he also found himself hurrying at the reminder that they would get the handcuffs removed today, not even minding the awkward morning trip to the bathroom in their haste. Perhaps if they hadn't been hurrying so much, the incident might not have happened. Then again, who can really tell if Cronus would have slipped on the stairs anyway, turning in a panicked attempt to grab onto Kankri to keep from falling.

He only ended up Yanking Kankri down with him, the shorter one landing on top of the taller at the base of the stairs, eyes wide when they realized that their lips had pressed together in the fall. "AHHHH!" Both of them shouted, breaking apart and pulling away to the fullest extent their handcuffs would allow. "C-Cronus, watch what y-you're doing!" Kankri stuttered, face flushed scarlet for the umpteenth time since they'd been cuffed the morning before.

"Same goes to you, short-shit!" Cronus hissed, for reasons beyond his understanding blushing as well. The polite cough from the kitchen doorway stopped any further argument or swearing, both of their eyes drawn to a highly amused Dolores Maryam. "If the two of you have finished bickering, I believe you may be needing these?" With that she stepped over to the pair, handing an embarrassed Kankri his car keys and money for breakfast on the go.

Neither of the males spoke again on the drive to the school, though this silence wasn't angry like it had been last time. It was more casual, a comfortable silence that they didn't want to break. Well, a little uncomfortable since both of them were trying so very hard to forget that accidental kiss Dolores had witnessed, for differing reasons. They stopped at McDonalds on the way, getting Kankri's morning tea and English muffin, albeit with sausage and egg in between this time, and Cronus got a bacon egg and cheese biscuit.

They were sitting on the stage again despite the lack of a class on Friday, eating breakfast and talking about their siblings again when their teacher approached them. "Well, it seems you two finally figured out how to get along…" Mr. Nitram said with a grin. Kankri and Cronus glared at him together, holding up their handcuffed wrists in unspoken demand. Samuel nodded, pulling the key out of his pocket and freeing them at last. "By the way, thank you for being such a good host to my son last night, Mr. Vantas. Tavros enjoyed having dinner at his friend's house." Cronus growled, finally realizing exactly why the kid with the Mohawk had looked familiar. He was the spitting image of his father.

Kankri, for once in his life, didn't bother trying to make with any kind of pleasentries. Over the last twenty four hours he'd endured more humiliation then he had in his entire life, and there was no way he was forgetting that any time soon. So rather than acknowledge Samuel Nitram's thanks, he flipped him off, surprising Cronus, and perhaps himself a little, before he stood and rubbed his slightly chafed wrist. "Come on, Ampora. I'll drive you home." He said, turning on his heel and heading out of the theatre building without a backward glance at the chuckling teacher.

Cronus whistled, following with a grin on his face. "Hey, Kranki. Want to practice our lines at your place tomorrow? Eridan is supposed to be spending the day at Sollux's house so I wouldn't have anything else to do." Kankri looked back at him, nodding after a minute. "Sure, I don't have any plans either. It was after Kankri had dropped Cronus off that he realized a startling fact. He didn't actually hate the guy anymore, rather, he was like a friend to him now. And he hadn't been fooled this morning when Cronus had blamed morning wood for his problem.

Perhaps Cronus wasn't as uninterested in men as he pretended to be…


	10. Truth

**I own Nada. Review if you like it. Eridan lovers I apologize deeply. Don't kill me please.**

Change is the only constant in this world. To deny change is to fight the inevitable. Eventually you will lose, sometimes at great cost. Sometimes you're not the one that pays that cost. And in the end, the change happens anyway, whether you like it or not. Over the course of three weeks, Kankri and Cronus continued to practice for the play, meeting at Kankri's house almost every day. While Cronus still acted like a complete asshole sometimes, he wasn't all the time anymore. One would even go so far as to say he was nice sometimes. At least he never took embarrassing pictures of people while they were sleeping and used them as blackmail, like Karkat had done.

"I can't believe you still have that damn picture!" Kankri growled, doing his brother's dishes while the irritating little runt sat at the table, texting away to his friends. Karkat only grinned. "Maybe you should have considered that when you decided to sleep like that with Cronus~." The taunt in his voice was clear, and Kankri wanted to smack that smug little smirk off his face.

"Karkat, I swear one of these days I will get my hands on that phone of yours and erase _everything_!" Kankri snapped at the shorter version of himself anger rolling off him in waves. Karkat frowned, looking up at his brother. "You know, you've been really pissy ever since I got home. What's got your panties in a twist?" He asked, flipping his phone shut and standing up. Kankri tossed a glare over his shoulder at the blackmailer. "Did you catch Cronus screwing a girl or something?" There was a loud slam as the older male in the room dropped a mug into the sink at Karkat's question.

"Where the hell would you get _that_ kind of idea!?" The yell was accompanied by a scarlet flush to Kankri's cheeks and Karkat burst into laughter. He'd gotten it right of course. Kankri had been looking for Cronus after their drama class was over, and found him in the back with Aranea Serket in the middle of sex. The look on their faces when he'd walked in on them was nothing compared to the embarrassment on his before he'd fled, skipping out on his music class to escape the campus. Since then he'd had an extreme rage, twisting his gut. But why should he get mad about it anyway? He knew Cronus slept around with girls all the time. Why did catching them piss him off so much?

"Karkat, will you shut the fuck up already!" He hissed, patience worn entirely thin. Who cared what Cronus thought about all his brother's friends seeing the picture of him curled up with Kankri in bed? Who cared if the bastard took it out on him? "I'm done being your little bitch, and I'm done taking your attitude! I don't fucking care about that picture!" Kankri was shaking with rage as he rounded on his brother, slowly approaching the skinny runt around the kitchen island.

Karkat froze for a moment, looking at his brother warily. Kankri never lost his temper like this, never got so upset about anything, no matter how bad it was. Neither of them spoke for a moment, waiting for the other to move first, and Karkat was the first to move. "You're jealous…" He muttered, eyes narrowed on the older of them.

Kankri was the one to freeze this time, Karkat's words pointing out the obvious. It was such a strange concept to him though. Kankri had chosen to be celibate when he was still a kid, not wanting to deal with all the drama of relationships going too far then breaking up. He'd intended to never sleep with anyone until he was absolutely certain he'd never be with anyone else. But for him to be jealous of Aranea, because Cronus would have sex with her? "That's… not possible…" He muttered aloud, confusion creasing his brow.

Karkat took the opportunity to slowly back towards the doorway of the kitchen. "By the way, I deleted the picture two weeks ago…" He said casually, wanting to distract his brother from whatever he was thinking that was making him act weird. It worked, the look of surprise then pure fury Kankri directed his way Karkat's only warning before his brother lunged at him with a snarl. "YOU WHAT!?"

Karkat yelped then spun around, running as fast as he could to get away before his furious brother caught him. He didn't get very far, Kankri catching him in the middle of the foyer, where he put him in a headlock, proceeding to grind his fist into the top of the younger Vantas' head. "You've been making me do _all_ of your chores for _nothing_!?" Kankri yelled, earning satisfactory yelps from his brother until the front door opened. The Vantas brothers looked at the open doorway, Karkat's head tucked under Kankri's arm as they saw Kanya and John standing there.

"Oh my…" Kanaya said, an eyebrow raised. John was holding Karkat's math book, a surprised but slightly amused expression on his face. Karkat quickly shoved at his brother, getting him off of him so as to save at least some face in front of his crush. "What do you want, Egderp?" Karkat asked, pretending indifference. John smiled at him, stepping inside to offer the math book. "I just wanted to return this. Thanks for letting me use it until I found mine."

Karkat's face flushed a little at the dorky grin and he snatched the book out of John's hands. "Yeah, whatever fuckass." He grumbled, earning him a giggle from John. Kankri, seeing an opportunity for payback, smiled evilly as Kanaya walked around the three boys, heading upstairs to her room. "Hey, John. Karkat has something he wants to tell you, about a crush he's had for a while now~." Pure horror spread across Karkat's face as he turned to his brother. John just smiled. "Oh? Well, you know you can tell me anything Karkat!"

Karkat stuttered, trying to come up with a way to escape this predicament, while John stood there being is usual adorably oblivious self, an encouraging smile on his face, blue eyes cheerful. Karkat let out a very shaky sigh and looked down at his feet, mumbling incoherently. "Um, you'll have to speak a bit louder Karkat, I can't hear you." John said, smile slipping a little. Karkat tensed up, then in a rush, nearly shouted what he had to say. "I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU JOHN EGBERT!"

The words were followed by a thick silence, John a little wide eyed. Then he chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, wow… I didn't realize you felt that way… um…" Karkat stayed silent, eyes fixed firmly on the floor and his face red as a candy apple. Kankri watched the two with the satisfaction of the cat that had eaten a canary. Finally he'd been able to give his little brother the payback he deserved, the awkward moment between Karkat and John absolutely perfect. Until John went and ruined it all.

"Well, I'm not a homosexual, Karkat." He said slowly, his own eyes focusing on the ground, not seeing Karkat's expression at those words. He looked as if he were about to cry, from embarrassment and rejection. Then John continued. "But, I guess I can make, one exception…" Karkat looked up then, confused. "Huh?" He was answered by John's lips pressing against his in a quick, shy kiss before the blue eyed boy jumped away, chuckling nervously with a face as red as Karkat's. Karkat, for his part, stood there like a dumbstruck loon until his phone rang and he jumped, reaching for it with an angry growl.

"This better be really fucking important." He hissed when he answered it, then frowned. "Why would you want to-"he was interrupted by shouting on the other end and he winced. "Ok ok, I'll give him the phone." Karkat grumbled before he held the electronic device out to Kankri. "It's Sollux. He wants to talk to you." Kankri took the phone curiously, his brother grabbing John's arm and dragging him off in the direction of an empty room in the house while he pressed it to his ear. "Yes?"

"Kankri! You have to come to Cronuth'th houthe fatht! He and Eridan are in trouble!" Kankri didn't even bother asking what was wrong, dropping the phone and rushing to the garage, grabbing his keys and jumping in his car. He'd wonder later why he'd reacted that way, but for now, all he cared about was what could be happening that had Sollux so panicked. He found his answer when he reached the open door of the Ampora's apartment, Cronus sitting on the floor beside his brother, crying and calling to him with blood trickling down the side of his face. It took Kankri only seconds to figure out why.

Eridan wasn't breathing.


	11. Family

**Wow, that was a lot of reviews for one measly little chapter. Usual disclaimer, homestuck isn't mine. I'd love to see as many reviews as I got last chapter more often. **

There's an old saying that you can choose your friends, but not your family. That blood is thicker than water. When all is said and done, if you can't rely on your family to be there for you, what do you really have in this world? Nothing.

Cronus would never admit that he felt horrible for what Kankri had caught him doing today. Aranea had offered, and he'd never been the kind of guy to tell a lady no when she propositioned him. The last thing he had expected was for Kankri to go looking for him. Now he was afraid to face the runt again, and that pissed him off. It had left him stewing in front of the TV, trying to watch whatever was on, but not really interested. He was debating on calling Kankri to apologize when his brother came home, Sollux in tow.

"Hey brats. I thought you were going to Sollux house today." He said curiously, turning off the television and getting up to make a snack. "Wwe wwere, but apparently something got the bees pissed off, so I can't go." It had always amused Cronus how Eridan was dating a boy who had bee's in in his backyard, when Eridan himself was highly allergic to the buzzing bastards.

"I see. Well, we don't have much in the way of food at the moment. I was going to go shopping tomorrow. We do have some chicken in the freezer though, if you guys don't mind that for dinner." Cronus said, rummaging through the fridge and pulling out a couple apples. He sliced them up and put them on a plate, then pulled out the jar of peanut butter, and a jar of honey. Neither of the Ampora boys particularly liked honey, but Sollux ate nothing else with his apples. "So, how was school?"

They chatted innocuously, none of them aware of the approaching danger. Cronus was starting dinner while the boys played video games when things got out of hand. Eridan had just lost yet another round of SoulCalibur4 and was yelling at Sollux about it, Cronus rolling his eyes in the kitchen until he heard his brother's ranting suddenly cut off. When he turned to see why the sight that greeted his eyes blocked his hearing and he didn't hear the boots stomping up the hall.

Sollux had pushed Eridan down on the couch and was straddling his stomach, kissing him rather heatedly. "Hey! Would you to _stop doing that on my bed_?" Cronus snapped, freezing when he heard the door open, then whipping his head towards the front door. Drake Ampora stood there, eyes furious and jaw tense as he watched his youngest son making out with another boy. "What. The fuck. Is this?" He growled, his tone promising pain and misery dredged up from the very depths of hell.

Eridan turned white, pushing Sollux off him to meet his father's eyes. Nobody moved for a few moments then Drake took a few steps forward and Cronus rushed to get between his father and his kid brother. "Dad stop, it's-"Drake back handed him, splitting his lip with the force of the blow. "Shut up Cronus and move!" He hissed. Cronus could hear Eridan telling Sollux to leave, pushing him towards the door, quickly and Cronus stood his ground, glaring up at his father. "No!" He snapped, shoving his father into the kitchen then spinning and grabbing Sollux and shoving him out the door, telling him to call Kankri.

He didn't even bother trying to figure out why the first person to call for help that came to his mind was Kankri, didn't even have time. Drake roared, grabbing Cronus by his hair and practically throwing him into the kitchen counter. The last thing Cronus remembered was his head connecting with the edge, then darkness.

When Cronus came to there was a dull ringing in his ears and everything was spinning. He laid there for a few seconds, slowly registering the dull ache in his head, and the sharp stinging along his hairline before his memory of what had happened came back and he sat up quickly. "Eridan!?" His panicked yell was followed by a wave of nausea and he had to sit still for a moment, letting out a low groan as he fought down the urge to throw up.

After it passed, Cronus slowly moved onto his hands and knees, crawling around the kitchen island to search for his brother. When he saw the crumpled form between the couch and the doorway panic began to set in, driving his heart faster and causing him to ignore the nausea as he scrambled over to his brother's side. "Eridan? Come on, kid say something." He whispered desperately, turning his baby brother over to lay on his back. He tears started to carve hot trails down his cheek when he got a good look at the kid.

His face looked a bit like someone had slammed it into something hard, repeatedly, and blood trickled from his nose and lips. His shirt was slightly torn and all around he looked like hell. What really scared Cronus though, was the splatter of blood across his chest, and the fact that he couldn't see him breathing. "Eridan? Come on, Eridan, get up! Please get up, please." He couldn't think, couldn't move. All he could do was sit there, calling for his brother to wake up, to open his eyes. He didn't hear Kankri arrive, didn't notice him until he sat down directly opposite him, pressing two fingers gently to Eridan's neck.

"He's still got a pulse..." Kankri muttered, before starting holding Eridan's nose and pressing his mouth to the unconscious boy's and breathing into him. "Call nine one one." Kankri snapped when he started doing compressions on Eridan's chest. Cronus didn't move, still sitting there and crying, though he'd stopped speaking. "Cronus! Cronus listen to me dammit!" The slap that connected with his face brought Cronus back to reality blinking a couple times at Kankri before he fumbled for his phone in his pockets, dialing the emergency number with shaking fingers as Kankri went back to performing CPR on his friend's baby brother.

Ten minutes later the apartment was crawling with Paramedics, who took over for Kankri in trying to save Eridan. They found Sollux behind the couch, his right hand bloody and unconscious from what looked like a fist to the face. The let Cronus ride in the ambulance with Eridan, while Kankri followed them to the hospital in his car. Cronus himself refused any treatment until Kankri forced him to get the cut on his forhead that was still bleeding stitched up

When the doctor cleared him, Cronus joined Kankri in the waiting room, pacing around in circles while Kankri sat down on a long cushioned bench. "It's taking too long." Cronus muttered, pacing increasing speed. Kankri sighed. "He was severely injured Cronus. It'll take them awhile." He said softly, placing his elbows on his knees as he folded his fingers together and rested his chin on them. Cronus growled at him.

"That's easy for you to say, shorty, but this is my kid brother we're talking about!" He snapped, stopping to stand beside Kankri, all his anger evaporating a second later. "I can't lose him… The kid… He means everything to me…" Cronus sat down then, next to Kankri on the bench. Kankri looked at him from the corner of his eyes and nodded a bit. "I know." He sat back then folded hands in his lap. "They said Sollux was going to be fine. He only had a broken nose and arm. He'll be up and about by tomorrow. So, when Eridan gets out of the hospital he'll be able to see him." Kankri said, trying to start up a conversation.

"If he gets out of the hospital…" Cronus muttered and Kankri glared at him. "Don't make me slap you again. Thinking negatively like that isn't going to help matters." Cronus had the decency to look ashamed, looking down at his feet with the dark waves of his hair falling in his eyes a bit. They sat like that in silence for a little while before Cronus spoke again. "Thanks. For slapping me earlier. I can't believe I was just sitting there feeling sorry for myself while Eridan was dying in front of me…" He muttered, leaning back against the wall next to Kankri.

"Any time. And it isn't your fault. You had a concussion, and you were in shock. It's perfectly natural." Kankri replied, voice soft again. Cronus made a noncommittal sound and they sank back into silence, until they saw the scarlet haired doctor carrying a clipboard, heading straight towards them. They stood at the same time, meeting the woman half way. "How is he, Doctor Megido?" Cronus asked hesitantly, and she gave him a faint smile.

"He's stable now, and resting. He's going to be fine."

**I could never kill off Eridan. I love him too much my dears.**


	12. Past

**Well, I'm really starting to have a lot of fun with this fanfic. The more Reviews I get, the more I want to write! Usual Disclaimer: I own Nada. On with the story now.**

Often in our lives, the thing we want most, is often the thing we expect least. We hope and wish, sometimes without even realizing it, but do not ever expect to get what we want. It's only when we get it, that we realize we wanted it in the first place. The last thing Kankri expected when the Doctor assured Cronus that his brother was ok, was for Cronus to hug him. He did expect the sigh of relief, the barely restrained tears. He didn't expect him to turn and wrap those long arms around him, head coming down to his shoulder. "Thank god…" The words were whispered, barely audible.

Out of reflex Kankri hugged him back, surprised to feel the faint tremble that shook Cronus' body. He smelled faintly of herbs and chocolate, and the weight he leaned on Kankri was comforting. Kankri found himself enjoying the warmth of Cronus' skin, the faint breath that blew across his shoulder and the hot tears that began to slowly soak his shoulder. Kankri raised one hand to lightly run through the black, silken strands of Cronus' hair, turning his head to look at the Doctor. "Can we see him now?" He asked softly. The Doctor nodded. "Only family though." She said, a little pointedly.

Cronus spoke up then, mumbling just loud enough for the doctor to hear. "He's family. My brother." From what Kankri could see, Dr. Megido didn't believe Cronus a bit, but she simply shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "Alright. Follow me." Cronus stood straight then, quickly wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand and following the doctor, but he reached down and grabbed Kankri's hand, his tight grip telling Kankri he wasn't going to let go any time soon. The short male didn't mind this in the least, to his surprise.

Dr. Megido led the boys to a small, one patient room where Eridan lay tucked under a couple blankets. He'd look like he was only sleeping if it weren't for the dark bruises and slight swelling in his face, the oxygen tubes attached to his nose, and the IV in his arm. Cronus choked a little when he saw his little brother like that, standing at the side of the bed, white knuckled fingers gripping the railing. "Eridan…" The doctor left them alone with Cronus' unconscious brother, and Kankri sighed softly.

"Why don't you sit down, Cronus. It might be awhile before he wakes up." He said softly, gesturing to the chair on the other side of the bed. Cronus nodded dully, but made no effort to move and Kankri had to lead him around the bed by the hand, almost forcing him to sit down after moving the chair closer. Only then did Cronus release his hand, in favor of wrapping his fingers around Eridan's uninjured hand atop the blankets.

Kankri leaned his back against the wall, watching Cronus with his brother. They stayed like that for a long time, neither of them speaking. Hours passed before Cronus broke the silence. "Dad didn't used to be so violent." He said suddenly, shoulders hunched a little. Kankri didn't reply, figuring that if he said anything, Cronus would clam up, and he'd never find out the story behind this atrocity. Cronus continued, his voice soft and hoarse.

"He used to take us to the park, we'd spend time together. He was a great father. And, he loved our mom above all else. But, she got killed when I was thirteen, ten years ago. Along with our sisters, Meenah and Feferi. A car accident. Dad wasn't the same after that. He drank a lot, got into fights at the bars. He spent the night in jail more than once. I ended up taking over for him, looking after Eridan. I learned to cook, helped him with his homework. Dad just ignored us at first. But, when I got into high school he started getting violent. It started with just a slap every now and then. But then it got worse." Kankri bit his lip, wishing he could see Cronus' face right then, but not daring to move. He didn't want to interrupt him. He sounded like he'd waited a long time to say any of this to someone.

"I'd go to school every day with new bruises, most of them pretty easy to hide. He always started on Eridan, but I'd get between them and redirect his attention to me. Eridan would cry about it, and I'd lie, telling him it didn't hurt at all. And it just kept getting worse. At my high school graduation, I had two cracked ribs and a split lip, I told the teachers I'd gotten in a fight so they wouldn't suspect anything. I didn't have a job, too busy making sure Eridan stayed on the straight and narrow when he tried to get in with the wrong crowd, so we needed dad to pay the bills.

"People noticed of course. I guess I was just too proud to let them help. It was a family problem after all. I was afraid they'd take Eridan away as well. It was a year or two after I graduated that I had to get a job, Eridan wanted me to go to college and said he'd… do something drastic if I didn't, so he wouldn't be holding me back. That was the only time in my life I ever hit my brother, when he told me that. It was around then I think that he met Sollux. They hated each other at first, but eventually they just kinda… clicked I guess. They started seeing each other and it was like Eridan became a different person. He was happy again. Dad kept getting more violent, every morning we had new bruises and sometimes cuts, but Eridan didn't mind so long as he had his boyfriend. I was just afraid of the day when my homophobic father realized that his son was dating a guy… which is what happened tonight."

Cronus, finished with his explanation, went silent. It took Kankri only a couple seconds to see his shoulders shaking and he stepped forward without thinking, wrapping his arms around Cronus and holding him. He didn't say anything, just holding Cronus as he cried silently until at last he fell asleep, exhausted from the late hour and everything that had happened that evening. Kankri continued to hold him for a little bit before he sighed softly, getting a blanket to cover him with from one of the nurses. He spent the rest of the night watching over the two of them, leaving only long enough to get a large cup of hot tea.

It was in the wee hours of the morning that he heard Eridan groan, stirring a little. Cronus remained asleep as his little brother opened his eyes as best he could, one of them still swollen shut. Eridan's eyes went first to his brother, head resting on the bed beside their entwined hands before he looked up at Kankri who stood against the wall at the foot of the bed. Eridan's first attempt at speech came out as a hoarse croak and Kankri set down his tea, pouring a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table and helping the injured boy to drink it. "How long has… He been like… that?" It looked like the words hurt him, each breath a pain to draw.

"Most of the night. You shouldn't talk." Kankri told him, his voice taking on a tone remarkably similar to his Aunt's. Eridan ignored him. "Sollux?" Kankri scowled then sighed. "He's fine. A broken nose, and arm, but otherwise unharmed. You on the other hand almost died." Eridan closed his eyes (the one that he'd been able to open anyway) and sighed, the relief clear. He just clenched his hand around his brothers, accidentally waking the sleeping Ampora. Cronus lifted his head, blinking blearily as he looked first at Kankri then at his brother, who opened his eye again and attempted to smile. "Morning sleeping beauty." Cronus smiled back, as relieved as Eridan had been about Sollux.

"Morning kid."

**I actually cried while writing Cronus' story…**


	13. Revelations

**Usual disclaimer. I have a special treat for Cronkri lovers this time. Enjoy my dears. Translation will be italicized in brackets.**

Time is a fickle thing. When we're enjoying ourselves it flies far too fast, and when we wish it would move faster, it slows to a crawl, dragging out our misery. The doctors said that Eridan would be in the hospital for a couple weeks at least, and despite Cronus' best arguments, Kankri convinced him that staying in the hospital with him the entire time wasn't necessary. The afternoon after Eridan woke up, Kankri finally got him to leave, leading him to his car.

"Do you want me to take you home?" The shorter male asked as he climbed into the front seat, looking over at the man sitting on the passenger side. Cronus didn't say anything, just gave a miniscule shake of his head. Kankri opened his mouth to ask him where he did want to go when his phone rang. A bad feeling ran down his back as he picked up the phone that had been in the car all night long. When he flipped it open, the twenty four missed calls brought a wince to his face before he answered. "Hello?"

"Où étiez-vous, jeune homme!"[_where have you been young man_] Kankri winced at the tone in his aunt's voice as she demanded to know where he'd been. He'd forgotten to call her and let her know where he'd been for the last twenty four hours. Last his family had seen or heard from him was when Karkat had given him the phone to talk to Sollux. He was definitely in a lot of trouble right about now.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié d'appeler, ma tante."[_I'm sorry, I forgot to call, Aunt_] He apologized, earning him a raised eyebrow and a confused frown from Cronus. Then he realized that Cronus probably didn't understand French. But probably also knew who he'd be speaking French to with such apparent contriteness. He could hear his aunt taking a deep breath and letting it out very slowly. "You have, five minutes to explain why you disappeared for nearly twenty four hours, mon cher."

Kankri sighed then related the events that had led to him sitting in the car with Cronus, talking on the phone with his irate aunt, giving her the short five minute version. When he finished, Dolores was much calmer, and sympathetic. "Well, you've had quite a night, mon cher. Why don't you bring Cronus here and I'll make you both something to eat. It sounds like neither of you have eaten anything since yesterday." Kankri smiled at his aunts concern, not bothering to tell her she was right. "Alright, ma tante. We'll be there soon." He hung up, and Cronus tilted his head. "What was that about?"

Kankri cleared his throat, starting his car. "I left my phone in the car. And I forgot to tell my aunt where I was. You want to come over to my place?" Cronus looked sideways at him then out the window. "If your aunt is cooking, then hell yeah." Kankri couldn't help the grin that curved his lips at Cronus' answer, used to the reaction his aunt's cooking caused in people. And truthfully, he understood the reaction.

When Dolores Maryam saw Cronus' stitches, she fussed over him until he had assured her repeatedly that he was fine. She seemed to have a hard time accepting it but eventually she let him be and gave Kankri and Cronus each a heaping plate of chicken alfredo. It was between bites that the pair took turns explaining everything, including Eridan's condition and Cronus' desire not to return to his house. "Well dear, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, and so is your brother when they release him from the hospital." Dolores said soothingly, patting Cronus' shoulder gently.

"Thank you, ma'am." Cronus said quickly, a little preoccupied with his rapidly emptying plate. It was his second helping, and Kankri was on his third. Neither of them had eaten in about twenty four hours. Kankri paused, wiping his mouth to speak. "We have a spare bedroom upstairs and if you don't want to go back to your place to get some clothes, you can borrow mine." Cronus smirked, finishing the last bit of food on his plate before he replied. "The last time I borrowed your clothes, my ankles froze shorty." Kankri gave him a swift kick to the side of the leg, earning him a snicker.

The spare bedroom Kankri mentioned was, coincidentally, right next to his own. A fact Cronus was surprisingly quick to notice, watching as Kankri set a few pairs of pants, some shirts, and a pair of pajamas on the bed. "These might still be a little small, but they'll be closer to your size. They're my dad's but he never wears them." The shorter male explained, his back to Cronus while he worked. Cronus, for his part, found his eyes wandering, down the red covered back and over Kankri's hips. He jerked his eyes up to the back of Kankri's head when they reached the soft little rear.

What the hell was he thinking? Sure Kankri had been there for him the last twenty four hours, hell he'd told the pipsqueak more in the last day then he'd told anyone about himself in his life. And sure, he knew that he reacted that one time he'd felt Kankri's rump against his groin, and that he felt bad when Kankri caught him with Aranea. He knew that the first person he thought of to call in an emergency was Kankri. Knew that Kankri was dependable and level headed, even when he's panicked. Knew that Kankri was light as a feathr, fit well against his chest when they slept together, made the most adorable squeaking sound when he was surprised.

Actually when Cronus thought about it, he'd noticed a lot about Kankri that he hadn't realized he'd been noticing. Certainly not things the straight guy he claimed to be would notice. Maybe it was because Kankri looked like a girl that Cronus was-NO. Cronus was not going to finish that thought. There was no way he was attracted to a guy, no way in hell. Even if Kankri had moments where he was entirely adorable, and if he had a temper that made him so much fun to mess with. Even if Kankri had saved his little brother's life… There was just no way he was attracted to him. If he was, wouldn't he want to kiss him?

Then again, he kinda had already, that time on the stairs, but did that count? "Hey, Cronus, you ok?" Cronus blinked, looking down into Kankri's concerned eyes. "Yeah, why?" He said, rubbing the back of his head. What would it be like to kiss a guy, deliberately? More to the point, what would it be like to deliberately kiss Kankri? "You've been standing there staring into space for MMPH!?" Cronus had stepped forward, not thinking his actions through before he lightly pressed his lips to Kankri's, causing the male to squeak in surprise. The kiss was short, cut off when Cronus pulled away quickly, not looking at the short, wide eyed male as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, that was um… I was just thinking and… you and… um… I just, wanted to see…." Cronus continued to ramble on, looking in any direction but at Kankri. "Cronus. Shut up." The words were barely out of Kankri's mouth when he did something the taller male never would have expected. He grabbed Cronus' shirt with both hands and yanked Cronus towards him, pressing his lips firmly into the other's. Cronus froze for a moment, then kissed him back forcefully, wrapping one arm around Kankri's slender waist to pull him closer into him.

The kiss became progressively more heated, a clash of teeth and tongue while Cronus' free hand went down to cup that soft rump. Kankri groaned softly, hands going up to tug lightly at Cronus' silky black curls. Cronus pushed him back slowly, until they both fell onto the bed with Kankri beneath him every inch of the smaller man pressing against him. It was the first time Cronus had ever kissed a man, and he had to admit, he was really loving it. Until Karkat had to open the door, talking about something unimportant then screaming at the top of his lungs. Cronus pulled away and glared at the kid who'd dared to interrupt this and was a little surprised to hear the growl Kankri let out.

"Damn it Karkat, it was just getting good!"


	14. Order

**Why can I not resist writing another chapter? I'll be a little slow over the weekend, but I promise to update still. I own Nada, Reviews are what I live for, on with the story.**

Chaos is ever present in life, though we humans have the innate need to fight it. We seek order amongst the incoherency of chaos, we seek to control the paths we walk. In the end, the difference between chaos and order is decided by our initiative. After Karkat had so rudely interrupted them, Kankri and Cronus broke apart, Cronus mumbling something about needing sleep and Kankri wanting to inflict severe payback upon his brother. He resisted the urge, sending him off to bed before going to sleep himself.

By morning Kankri felt well rested, calling the hospital at six to check on Eridan while Cronus continued to sleep, woken only by the smell of bacon that wafted up from the kitchen. Kankri was frying eggs and said bacon on the stove when the taller male stumbled into the kitchen, slumping down on the coffee table. "I didn't know you could cook." He said drowsily, and Kankri smiled. "My mom taught me when I was little." Cronus nodded as if that explained everything and just laid his head on the table until Kankri brought him a plate heaped high with sausage, bacon, pancakes, eggs and fried potatoes.

"Wow, you sure you aren't trying to fatten me up or something?" Cronus chuckled softly, tucking into the food heartily. Kankri shook his head, filling the kettle and setting it on the stove to heat while he prepared his morning English muffin. "I called the hospital already. They say Eridan's still doing fine, and he's bored out of his mind. I figured we could stop by later today to bring him some stuff to read, and the assignments he's missing in school."

Cronus nodded, looking up at the shorty as he sat across from him. "Thanks. And that sounds fine." They sat in silent for a moment, Kankri nervously tapping the table before speaking up about what had been on his mind all morning. "Um, about what happened last night… the uh, kissing…" Cronus stopped eating for a second, looking very fixedly at his plate. Kankri waited a couple seconds, then got up when the kettle started whistling, turning off the heat. The silence was awkward now, Kankri trying very hard to act as he normally would, when all he wanted to do was panic. Cronus had kissed him first last night, but he'd been the one to continue it. And then Karkat had walked in and made the taller male awkward. Kankri was just praying he didn't say it could never happen again.

Cronus had resumed eating, buying himself time to think before he answered. After all, he'd told Kankri on multiple occasions that he wasn't interested in men, and then he'd gone and kissed him out of the blue like that. If Kankri's reaction was anything to judge by, he had been very pleased with that turn of events, but now he'd brought it up in conversation. What was he supposed to say? How did you deal with something like this? He'd finished the food on his plate before he figured it out and stood to rinse them off, Kankri going back to sit at the table with what Cronus hoped wasn't his breakfast. It was too damn small to be, but the size of Kankri's breakfast took a back seat to his words.

"I'd understand, if you didn't want it to happen again. You've been very clear about your interest in men, or lack thereof, and I wouldn't assume…" Kankri trailed off, taking a very slow slip of his tea. Cronus rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and sighed. "I never said I didn't want it to happen agian, Kankri." He said softly, earning him a slightly hopeful glance from the shorter male. "I see…" Cronus hesitated then walked around the kitchen island, approaching the seated Kankri, who looked fixedly at his cup. He stood there for a moment, unmoving, before he reached out with one hand, lightly cupping Kankri's jaw to turn his face towards him and gently pressing their lips together in another kiss. He pulled away after a moment, a small grin on his face.

"I like kissing you. You kinda taste like vanilla." Kankri turned scarlet all the way to his ears, swallowing hard and looking down at his tea in embarrassment. Cronus returned to his chair, continuing to grin at Kankri while he sipped his drink, trying to calm his racing heart and to organize his thoughts. "I don't usually just… kiss guys like that though. I've only ever kissed a guy I've been dating before…" Cronus got the implications of that sentence immediately, biting his lower lip as he considered it. He'd never actually dated anyone before, man or woman, and until now he'd have run away from the very prospect but...

"Then go out with me." He said easily, decided. While dating wasn't usually his thing, Kankri deserved to be given at least a chance. And if he got the kiss the pipsqueak more because of it, well that was just an extra perk. Kankri almost dropped his cup at the sentence, his face flushing to a deeper shade of red. He took a moment then nodded, short miniscule movements of his head. "Okay…" That was when the three listening outside the doorway lost their balance and fell into a heap, with loud cries from all of them.

"Ow! Porrim, Kanaya, get off of me!" Karkat yelled from the bottom, Porrim at the top and Kanaya in the middle. Kankri jumped up, glaring at all of them. He didn't get the chance to yell at them though, the reason they'd lost their balance revealing herself with a very stern look on her face. "Eavesdropping is very rude, children." She stepped over them gracefully as they tried to disentangle themselves, gliding over to the coffee pot to get her morning roast going. She'd barely finished starting it when the doorbell rang. "Oh? Who could be here so early?" She murmered, going off to answer the door while Cronus got up to stand lean against the wall behind Kankri's chair and making room for the three eavesdroppers at the table as they made their apologies. Kankri for his part was just grumpy, not saying a word to anyone as he went back to his usual morning refreshments. Everyone turned curious eyes towards the foyer when they heard Dolores speaking.

"Gina, darling! It's been far too long!" She cried, answered by the muted voice of another person before they drifted towards the kitchen. The woman Dolores ushered into the room was a bit short, with shoulder length brown hair and red sunglasses. She also wore a police uniform. "Kanaya, Porrim, Karkat, out." They didn't need to be told twice, that commanding tone making her voice crack like a whip. They were gone in seconds. "Cronus, Kankri, this is my old friend, Regina Pyrope. I called her this morning about the issue with your father Cronus."

Cronus went very still, eyes narrowing. "Why would I need her help, exactly?" He asked, his tone carrying a warning note behind it. The police woman raised an eyebrow. "Cronus Ampora. Seven-broken-bones-after-a-family-dispute-call Ampora. Son of Drake six-misdemeanors-eight-counts-of-drunken-disorderl y-conduct-three-counts-of-aggravated-assault Ampora. I believe your little brother also got in trouble for shoplifting once?" Cronus blinked a couple times. "Where'd you get all of that?" Regina smiled. "When Dori asked me to help, I went and took a look through your files of course, Ampora. I've got a photographic memory." The cop shrugged, taking one of the abandoned chairs and putting her legs up, teal blue high heels resting on the table.

Dolores stepped forward then, a quick (ignored) glare going to Regina's feet before she gave Cronus a concerned look. "I thought it would be best to press charges against your father. If you do, we can get him sent to jail, where he can't touch you, _or your brother_ again." Perhaps Dolores Maryam understood Cronus better than he'd thought, because he'd glared at her until she mentioned his brother, putting particular emphasis on it.

He hesitated for a few seconds, looking down at the counter. "My dad would get a lawyer... He'd find some way to pin Eridan's condition on me." He was remembering the incident in question that Regina had already mentioned, when he'd been arrested for a family disturbance, because his father claimed to have been attacked by him, and that he'd attacked his little brother. It had been the other way around, but who'd believe a teenager against his father's word? Dolores smiled, patting his shoulder lightly. "My dear, I don't believe I explained this to you yet, but I myself am a lawyer. And I've a record for never losing a case. I promise you, if you do this, I will tear your father apart and drain every ounce of his credibility and pride, leaving him nothing but a shell of a wasted man, locked in the deepest, darkest cell I can find for him to rot for the rest of his miserable life."

The smile on Dolores Maryam's face was predatory, and utterly terrifying as Cronus slowly nodded his assent.

**I made a horrible pun with this chapter, making Dolorosa a lawyer. I hope some people get it.**


	15. Guilt

**Ok, I suppose I should explain the pun I mentioned. I've read about and heard lawyers referred to as 'soul-less bloodsuckers.' All the Maryam's are Rainbow Drinkers. Bloodsuckers. An absolutely terrible pun. Anyway, Review if you like it, and even if you don't, I own nada. Enjoy the erisol dearies.**

Guilt weighs like nothing else upon our minds. It eats at us inside, tearing us apart and leaving us broken. Some people don't feel guilt, even at nearly killing someone, thinking themselves justified. And others feel it too deeply, cutting into them like a knife, over and over until they just want to curl up and die. While Cronus felt guilt for not being able to protect his brother, it wasn't as bad a guilt as it could have been. He knew that while he had failed to protect him, there was nothing he could have done while unconscious. Still, it didn't make the pain less as he walked down the hall to his brother's hospital room.

Kankri walked beside him, officer Pyrope's heels clicking along behind them, as he passed room after room until he came to his brother's closed door. He knocked a couple times, then pushed the door open a little. "Hey, Eridan you decent?" The first thing he noticed when he looked in, was Sollux sitting in the chair that Cronus had used before, and that he was holding Eridan's hand. "Oh, hey Captor. Eridan awake?" The Japanese boy stood, nodding quickly before moving around the bed. "Sol, wwait!" Eridan called, surprising his brother with the mix of fear and anger in his voice. Cronus frowned, stepping inside. "What was that about?" He asked curiously, earning him a glare from his brother.

"Sol just broke up wwith me!" And then the tears came, and Cronus didn't move for a moment before turning on his heel with a growl. "Kankri, Officer Pyrope, stay with Eridan for a bit, I have to talk to someone." Kankri blinked then looked in the direction Sollux had gone then nodded. "Alright. Miss Pyrope, if you don't mind?" Kankri led the teal shoed cop into Eridan's room to explain about Cronus pressing charges, while Cronus himself went to get some answers from the bee obsessed, lisping idiot who'd just upset his hospital ridden brother.

He found Sollux by the vending machines in the waiting room, crouched down against one with his legs curled up to his chest, arms firmly locked around them. Cronus sighed, rubbing the back of his head and looking either direction before he sat down next to Sollux, legs folded and hands resting lightly in his lap. "Why?" He asked simply, looking firmly ahead at the opposite wall when Sollux sniffled, rubbing his eyes a little behind his bi colored glasses.

"It'th my fault he'th in the hothpital like thith. If I hadn't been kiththing him, then your dad wouldn't have theen uth like that. And then he wouldn't have almotht killed him!" He said, his voice low and broken. His entire body was shaking, with rage or pain Cronus wasn't sure. "You've told uth again and again not to make-out on your bed like that, and if we'd…_ I'd _lithtened, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Tho I told him that he detherved better and that he thould find thomeone elth." Cronus waited a moment before he sighed and whacked Sollux in the back of the head. "OW! What the fuck, Cronuth!?" Cronus shook his head, finally looking Sol in his heterochromatic eyes.

"So you think it's your fault he's already in pain, then you go and cause him more?" Sollux flinched, looking at his knees, rather than at the accusation in Cronus' eyes. But Eridan's older brother wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. "The person he was most worried about when he woke up yesterday was you. The one person he wanted to see the most was you. And what do you tell him when he finally see's you? 'oh, sorry, but you got all banged up so I don't want to go out with you anymore'?" Sollux tensed up, anger drawing hissed words from him. "Thut up." Cronus growled and stood, grabbing Sollux's shirt and lifting him to his feet, then shoving him back against the wall. "What, you think that you can just leave him and everything will be ok? You think you're the only one who feels responsible for every bruise, cut and broken bone he's suffered!? Bullshit, Captor!"

"I thaid thut up!" Sollux tried to hit him, and Cronus pulled him away, lifting him up to slam him into it again. "Why don't you shut up, and pay attention for once!" A couple passing nurses were giving them nervous looks as they passed the two boys who glared at each other, one of them hanging half a foot off the ground. "Before you, Eridan tried to _kill himself! _He couldn't take it, what our father was doing, and all he wanted to do was _die, _so I wouldn't get hurt protecting him anymore. Then you showed up and I swear, you are the best thing that _ever_ happened to him. _You_ made him happy for the first time since our mom died. You walk out on him now and he has nothing to live for, the way he sees it."

Sollux's eyes had gone from angry to wide and shocked. He'd never known about Eridan's attempted suicide, both of the Ampora boys agreeing not to tell anyone about it. Now however, it was necessary. Sollux needed to know exactly how much his being with Eridan had meant to the younger Ampora. Cronus was shaking with barely contained rage as he slowly lowered the Japanese boy to the ground. "You're not the only one who feels guilty about letting Eridan get hurt, but I'll be _damned_ if I'm going to let you hurt him to. I don't care for your attitude, or your self-pity. All I care about is Eridan, and I swear if you hurt him because of some twisted, _self-centered_ sense of responsibility, I swear what my dad did to Eridan will look like a walk in the park compared to what I do to you. _Do you understand me?_"

Either Sollux didn't have the sense to be scared, or he refused to, either way he just nodded mutely, pushing his red and blue tinted glasses up on his face. "Abtholutley." He said then shoved passed Cronus, heading back towards Eridan's room. Cronus took a moment to look at the shocked nurses and apologize before he followed the short boy back to his brother's room, walking in right behind him as Kankri and Regina finished explaining about the charges. Eridan looked almost enthusiastic about it before he caught sight of Sollux and tried to sit up, wincing when the effort caused him pain.

"Sol, I promise it won't ever happen again, I won't get hurt just please-" Sollux held up one hand, effectively silencing the distraught teen. "I'm not going anywhere, ok ED?" He said, returning to the vacant chair on the far side of Eridan's bed, immediately grabbing his hand in his own slightly trembling fingers. "I wath being a thelfith athhole. I'm thorry. I won't ever thay I'm leaving you unless you want me to again, ok?" Eridan just nodded, squeezing Sollux's hand tightly before looking at his brother curiously. Cronus just shrugged, looking at Sollux to ask him a question that had been bugging him for a while. "So, what exactly happened after I got knocked out? I know I told you to call Kankri, and he tells me you did. But how did you end up with a broken, bloody hand?"

Sollux looked down at the mattress then, a coldness overtaking his expression. "I wathn't jutht gonna thit there, waiting for Kankri to get there and help. I went back in after you got knocked out. Your dad wath holding Eridan up by thirt, punching him in the fathe. I that the knife you'd been uthing to cut the chicken and grabbed it, thtabbing your dad in the arm with it. He broke my arm, but dropped Eridan and thatth the thatht thing I remember." Cronus raised an eyebrow, a reluctant grin curving his lips. At least the kid had the spine to attack a grown man more than twice his size in Eridan's defense. Officer Pyrope flashed bright white teeth in a wolfish grin.

"Only his arm? I'd have gone for his manhood~"


	16. Brothers

**Ok, I have a ship that I could not resist bringing into the story. You will see it in this chapter. I love Reviews people. I own nada. On with the story.**

Our past is what defines us, and often comes back to haunt us whether we like it or not. Sometimes, that might not be such a bad thing. It had been two weeks since Eridan and Cronus had agreed to press charges, and this morning the younger of the two was released from the hospital. Neither Cronus nor his brother were keen on going back to their apartment, especially with the legal proceedings going on, so Dolores was kind enough to let both boys stay at her home. Karkat was the only one who complained about the arrangement, but, as Porrim said, Karkat complained about everything. Kankri and Cronus had ended up spending a lot of time together as a result of everything, and Kankri decided to use it as time to practice for their roles as Romeo and Juliet.

"Kankri, can we please stop for a bit? My throat is starting to hurt." Cronus complained, slapping his script down on the bed. He wasn't even lying, all the practicing they'd done making his throat sore. Kankri sighed, setting down his own script and crossing his arms. "What would you rather do then?" He asked coolly, an eyebrow raised. Cronus' sly grin had him rolling his eyes. "I'm celibate, Cronus. How many times must I repeat this?" The purple eyed male sighed in disappointment then stood, stretching his arms.

"Well, what do you propose we do, aside from practicing more then?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. Dating Kankri had been an interesting experience for Cronus to say the least, the lack of sex a huge change. Kankri never drank, never smoked, and his 'vow of celibacy' had left the taller of the two very grumpy on more than one occasion. Still, he didn't mind it most of the time. It was worth it when Kankri would come to his room in the middle of night to curl up with him, always the same position they'd slept in when they'd been handcuffed. For once Cronus was more than happy to let sex take a back seat, if he got to have Kankri in his arms.

"Why don't we go down and see how your brother is doing?" Because one of his legs was broken, Eridan's bedroom was on the first floor, beside Dolores Maryam's room so she could keep an eye on him. Cronus nodded immediately, always willing to check up on his little brother. They could hear Eridan in the living room as they walked down the stairs, yelling something at Sollux about beating him at a video game and their friend Gamzee honking every now and then. They'd just reached the bottom of the stairs when there was a short knock on the front door. "Hang on, I'll get it." Kankri said, changing his course from the living room to the door.

The last thing Kankri expected to see when he opened the door was a face tattooed like a white skull, with piercings in the eyebrows and all the way up the ears, all surrounded by a messy array of curls, most of which was pulled back into a high pony tail. "Kurloz!?" He asked, eyes wide, drawing Cronus' attention to the front door, frowning. He'd been just about to walk into the living room but now he changed course, joining Kankri at the door, his own eyes widening when he saw the guy in front of Kankri. He was even more shocked when Kankri hugged the man.

"Oh my god, how long as it been?" The short male exclaimed happily as Kurloz grinned and hugged him back, a little too tightly for Cronus' comfort. "Uh, Chief? Who's your… friend?" Kankri blinked at the nickname that Cronus had started using recently, having accidentally forgotten that his boyfriend was behind him. "Oh! Sorry, Cronus this is Kurloz, my ex-boyfriend. Kurloz, this is Cronus, my boyfriend." The atmosphere in the room got very awkward then, Kurloz and Cronus looking each other up and down. Kurloz was wearing a black hoodie decorated like a skeleton with baggy black Tripp pants and combat boots, but the most noticeable thing about the extremely tall male was the fact that his eyes were purple, several shades darker than Cronus' own.

'Pleased to meet you, friend.' Kurloz signed after a few moments of scrutiny. Cronus blinked, then signed back 'You to' out of reflex. Kurloz grinned then, turning to Kankri with a blur of signing Cronus wasn't fast enough to decipher, but had Kankri chuckling. "Yeah, I actually didn't know he understood sign language. Come on in." _no, don't come in, go away dammit. _Cronus didn't bother voicing his thoughts, since it wasn't his house, but he did level a glare on Kurloz behind Kankri's back. It only got him a grin.

Kurloz followed Kankri inside, shutting the door behind him before he followed the shorter boy to the living room, back on track with the checking on Eridan line of thought. Eridan was, as usual, complaining because Sollux had beaten him at whatever video game they were playing again, and Sollux was only grinning at him, letting him rant. Gamzee was leaning on the back of the couch, Karkat was sitting in the reclining chair, mostly in john's lap as they made out, oblivious to everyone around them. "Sol, I knoww you cheated, you alwwaysAUGHHHH!" Eridan screamed when he saw Kurloz walk in, drawing everyone's attention to the skull faced boy. Gamzee honked excitedly, rushing to tackle him with a hug.

"Kurbro, when did you get back in town motherfucker?" He asked giddily, earning a grin from his brother. 'This morning, a couple hours ago to be exact' he signed. 'I went home first, but you weren't there. Dad sent me here to pick you up so we could all go out to eat together.' Most of the people in the room didn't understand the rapid movement of Kurloz's hands, but Karkat was a little pale in the face as he stared at his brother's ex. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE KURLOZ?" He nearly screeched, John covering his ears and making a face. "Karkat, you don't have to be so loud…" He complained.

Kankri sighed, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Actually, I'm a little curious to. Last I saw you were in France, studying abroad." Kurloz nodded, his hands flying about in a quick explanation once Gamzee released him and Kankri was kind enough to translate. 'This is actually my hometown, Gamzee here is my little bro. I left for France a couple years ago and just got back. I didn't know you guys were in town till Kankri opened the door.'

Cronus guessed it was as good a reason as any, but he'd never met Kurloz before, and he'd only met Gamzee a couple times when he'd picked Eridan up from his other friend's houses. He supposed the kid had just never been around. Either way, Cronus refused to like the guy who apparently couldn't speak, glaring daggers at him when Kankri wasn't looking. He was most relieved when Kurloz walked out the door with his brother. Kurloz paused however before Kankri shut the door, turning to grin at Cronus over the shorter male's head, signing a quick message. 'Hope you have better luck getting into his pants than I did.' Kankri was left sputtering, face scarlet as he shouted at the silently laughing Kurloz. For some odd reason, Cronus felt better at the implication that Kurloz hadn't gotten through Kankri's vow of celibacy either.

Until his father's car pulled up in the driveway, and Drake got out of the car with a lawyer in a blue suit.


	17. Business

**Thanks go to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. You guys make me so excited that I have become addicted to spending all my extra time writing the chapters. Anyway, I own nada, I'd love to see more reviews, and here's a special pir8 treat~**

Expectations are foisted upon us wherever we go. Even if they are not someone else's expectations, we have our own for ourselves. It hurts us, and others, when we fail those expectations. And when others don't meet our expectations, we lash out at them, often angry. Drake Ampora's anger was evident on his face as he passed the Makara brothers on his way up to the front door. Cronus stood behind Kankri, his face pale and a tremble in his hands. He couldn't move, fear at what his father's presence here, with a lawyer no less, could mean.

"What do you want, dad?" Eridan all but growled at his father, the glare he gave the older man failing to hide his fear. Kankri's eyes widened as he realized who this was as Drake's narrowed on his son. "I'm here to pick up your good for nothing faggot of a brother." The only thing that kept Cronus from lunging at his father, was Kankri reaching one hand back to press against his stomach when he moved forward, his own eyes narrowing on the asshole that stood before them. "Don't Cronus." He hissed, those two words keeping Cronus from attacking his father.

"Mr. Ampora I presume?" Kankri asked politely, forcing a smile onto his face. "I'm afraid Eridan is unavailable at the moment, nor does he wish to see you. If you don't mind, please get off my property before I call the Authorities for your trespassing." Kankri's tone was polite, but cool, dismissal clear in every word. Drake looked like he was about to smack the polite smile off of Kankri's face, instead turning to the lawyer in blue behind him. She sighed, stepping forward and offering her hand to Kankri.

"I'm Mindy Serket, Drake's lawyer." Kankri shook her hand politely, his smile turning a tad bit more genuine, but also more wary. "You're Aranea's mother, are you not?" She nodded tiredly, an apology in her sky blue eyes as she ran one perfectly manicured hand through the dark auburn curls that spilled down her back. "I'm sorry about this but, legally, you don't have the right to stop him from taking Eridan. Eridan's underage, and as his legal guardian he can charge you for kidnapping." She explained, folding her hands in front of her. She really did seem like she regretted the fact that she was working for the asshole who gave his oldest son a smug smirk behind her back. Cronus felt the blood drain from his face as he realized that Drake could actually get away with taking his brother.

"Je crains que non. That is not quite so my dear." Kankri and Cronus jumped at the voice of the French woman behind them, both moving out of the way so Dolores Maryam could step forward, a smile on her on lips. This smile was oddly reminiscent of the cat that ate the canary. Mindy blinked a couple times, a slow smile of her own coming into play. "Oh? How so, Mrs.?" Dolores stood in the doorway, Cronus and Kankri on either side behind her. Cronus took it as an opportunity to grab Kankri's hand behind the woman's back.

"Dolores Maryam, but please, call me Dori. And because I have this~." Dolores held out an official looking document, which Mindy took and read over, her smile widening. "Due to the severity of Eridan's injuries and the charges Cronus Ampora is filing against one Drake Ampora, Child Protective Services has elected to grant temporary custody of Eridan Ampora to his elder brother, until such time as the charges are resolved." Kankri's aunt said sweetly, a slightly victorious light in her eyes. Mindy was grinning by the time she looked back up to Dolores.

"I'll have to have a copy of this for verification of course, Dori~" Dolores nodded gently. "That is your copy my dear. And as you may have surmised, Cronus has hired me as his own attorney for these matters of law, pro bono. As such, I expect we will be working with each other quite often…" Dolores pulled a business card out of the pocket in her own forest green business suit. "Do keep in touch, my dear~." Mindy smirked, pulling out her own business card and offering it to the short haired woman. "The same could be said of you, Dori. I look forward to working with you."

Mindy turned to face Drake once Dolores had accepted her card, grin still in place and paper in hand. "I'm afraid the paper looks legit. We will have to check with Child Protective Services for validity before we proceed. If it indeed is legitimate, you will have to file for custody, as well as dealing with the charges." Drake looked furious. "What, you're just going to take the word of this French whore!? I find it hard to believe she's really a lawyer!" Mindy rolled her eyes. "Believe it as you like but I have no further business here, at the moment, so I'm leaving. There's nothing else I can do." With that she walked past him, earning Dolores a glare from Drake before he followed her.

When Dolores shut the door Cronus couldn't resist the urge to tackle Kankri with a hug, a laugh of joy escaping him. "Oh god Chief, did you _see_ the look on his face? Ha! Thanks Ms. M!" He said, earning a quite chuckle from Dolores, who was studying the card in her hand with an expression of satisfaction. "Yes dear. Now, I need to go look into this 'Mindy Serket'. It appears this case might be quite a bit of fun after all~" Kankri and Cronus both stared after Dolores as she all but skipped up the stairs to her office. Cronus was the first to break the silence.

"Is it just me, or does your aunt have a thing for that Lawyer?" He asked, earning a shrug from Kankri before they returned to the living room, where they found Eridan trembling, being held by Sollux. John and Karkat stood beside the couch, concern on their faces. Eridan was crying silently into Sollux's shoulder. Sollux looked up at Cronus, his expression promising a slow, painful death. "Did we jutht hear your dad'th voithe?"

Cronus nodded. "Yeah, but he's gone now. He wanted to take Eridan" This earned a terrified sob from the teen, who clung tighter to Sollux "but Ms. Maryam sent him packing. Apparently she somehow got a paper that says I have custody of you Eridan, so Dad can't take you." Eridan looked up at him slowly, face stained with tears. "Really?" When Cronus nodded he buried his face against Sollux's shirt, shaking terribly. "Oh thank god… thank god…" He kept chanting it, crying still and Cronus' jaw clenched tightly as he saw just how truly terrified his brother was of his father.

He wasn't going to let that bastard get his hands on his little brother, even if it killed him.


	18. Cabin

**I have only two words to say for this chapter. TRIGGER WARNING. Review if you like it, I don't own homestuck, have a treat my dears.**

Vacations are the epitome of relaxation. We leave behind our work, our cares, our woes, and do something purely for fun. It distracts us from the hardships and challenges in our lives. Which is exactly why Kankri was driving his car along a back woods path, searching up ahead for any sign of the lake cabins his aunt had rented for them. She'd rented the entire resort for the duration of the weekend, meaning that all their friends could come along for the vacation. Which meant The Makaras, Leijons, Striders, Lalondes, Captors, John and his sister, the Pyropes, and the Serkets were all along for the ride.

"Just take a left up here and it should be around the bend." Cronus said, looking at the map and trying to ignore the chatter of Kanaya, Porrim, and Karkat in the back seat. They were all excited about the chance to be out of town, away from the stress of finals. It had been several weeks since Drake had come to the house for Eridan, and the days since then had been a whirlwind of court dates and studying, practicing for the play. Kanri and Cronus' final, the play itself, was next weekend, and both had started to get a little nervous. Part of why Dolores had sent them on the vacation in the first place.

When at last the lake came into sight there were cheers from the back and everyone seemed to get even more hyper, if that were possible, as Kankri came to a stop in front of one of the log cabins, three more cars parking nearby. "Ok, everybody out!" Twenty minutes later everyone had divided up, claiming rooms in cabins. Cronus and Kankri ended up sharing a one bedroom cabin to themselves, closer to the lake than anyone else's. Somehow Cronus had even talked Kankri into swimming shorts, but when they got out to the long dock, Kankri had a confession.

"I don't know how to swim." Cronus froze beside him, having been about to jump in, and looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? How can you not know how to swim?" Kankri shrugged, looking away with a faint blush. Cronus waited a few seconds then shrugged. "I'll stay near the dock then, if you want to put your feet in." And with that he took a few running steps, diving into the cool water of the lake. Kankri grinned when he resurfaced, stepping forward to sit on the edge of the dock like Cronus had suggested. The last thing he expected was the hands of one Vriska Serket shoving him forward when he got near the end.

He let out a strangled yell as he fell then hit the water, flailing and screaming as he fought to keep his head above water, the dock just barely out of reach in his panic. Cronus was there in an instant, treading water as he held him and Kankri latched firmly onto his neck with a frightened whimper he later would deny ever came from his mouth. "Easy there Chief, easy. It's alright, I won't let you drown…" Cronus said softly, stroking Kankri's hair with one hand.

After a few minutes Cronus started to swim out farther with Kankri, keeping a firm hold on him as they moved in the water. He was a strong swimmer, and supporting them both was no hardship as he calmed Kankri down. Out that far it was just the two of them which meant it soon became a make-out session, one that wasn't interrupted for a change. It took Cronus' legs getting tired and both of them being hungry before he swam them back to the dock, helping Kankri up first then following after. "Swimming isn't so bad, huh?" Kankri shrugged, keeping one arm loosely around Cronus' waist. Cronus, for his part, draped an arm over Kankri's shoulders as they headed towards the fire that Dave had decided to start.

Cronus was a little surprised to see Vriska making out with gamzee, but more than a little pleased when he saw Kurloz holding hands with Nepeta's deaf sister, Meulin. It meant the chances of Kurloz trying to snatch Kankri back were much, much lower. They spent the day with everyone, grilling chicken and fish wrapped in tinfoil on the rocks, getting a sugar high on s'more after s'more, and just generally having a good time. Cronus was especially glad as he watched his brother, laughing and having a great time with everyone. His injuries were mostly healed now, but he still had to be on crutches for his broken leg, though he didn't mind. He was just glad to spend time with Sollux and everyone, having fun and not worrying about his dad coming to hurt him.

Night had fallen by the time people started bringing out the alcohol, and Kankri protested quite vehemently on any being given to the underage members of their group. Everyone, including his little brother, looked at Cronus and he sighed. "Chief, I'm sure everyone will be on their best behavior. You know how responsible Porrim and Aranea are, they won't allow any underage drinking. Come on, let's go back to the cabin." Kankri continued to protest until Cronus simply rolled his eyes and picked the feather weight boy up, several people laughing when he made that adorable squeak.

Cronus carried him all the way back to the cabin, and halfway there Kankri gave up struggling, simply crossing his arms and sulking. When he was finally set down he huffed, deliberately turning his back on Cronus while he unlocked the door. He was stopped when he tried to go into the cabin, his lavender eyed boyfriend picking him up again and carrying him over the threshold with a teasing grin on his face. Kankri turned scarlet, lightly smacking his chest. "Put me down." He attempted to snap, a little too flustered by Cronus' implied meaning to come across as sternly as he wanted to.

"I'm going to take a shower." He huffed when Cronus chuckled, scurrying off to the bathroom with a flushed face. It took Cronus exactly one minute to join him after he hopped in, and Kankri turned an even deeper shade of red. Normally he'd complain and kick Cronus out but tonight he simply let Cronus join him, keeping his back turned to him of course. Even when Cronus started kissing the back of his neck. He simply took a small step forward, letting Cronus know that it wasn't acceptable. For the rest of the evening, Cronus kept doing things like that, flirting with him or touching him in sensual places. By the time they were in bed, wearing their pajamas, Kankri had had just about enough teasing.

The last straw was when Cronus was lying pressed against his back in their shared, and he started kissing Kankri's neck. The kisses were feather light and sweet, but Kankri had reached his limit. He rolled over, pressing his lips into Cronus' and sliding one hand into his hair. Cronus grinned, finally getting the response he'd wanted all evening. He wrapped his arm around Kankri's waist, pulling them flush together and kissing him forcefully, tongue lightly twisting with the smaller boy's. He was content like that, positive it'd be a long time yet before Cronus ever got Kankri to loosen up.

Or so he thought until Kankri suddenly rolled them, straddling Cronus' stomach and moving his mouth down to Cronus' neck. "K-Kankri?" Cronus murmured, barely restraining a groan. Kankri smirked, lightly nipping the sensitive flesh. "Shut up, Cronus." The words had lavender eyes widened in shock and dawning understanding when Kankri slid his hips back to rub his groin against Cronus', drawing a low moan from the boy beneath him.

"B-but… I thought…. Celibate?" Cronus could barely for a coherent thought, let alone a sentence, as Kankri's hands slid down his bare chest and flicked lightly over the nipples. Kankri nodded a little then moved his mouth down to lick and suck on one of those nipples, causing Cronus to moan louder, swearing softly under his breath. Kankri pulled away, blushing furiously but with a determined light in his eyes. "I changed my mind." And with that Cronus needed no other prodding, rolling them quickly so that he was the one on top, attacking Kankri's lips with a fierce kiss, hands pulling and tugging, stripping them both.

Cronus had them down to his boxers when the shorter male rolled them over again, straddling Cronus and licking a wet trail from Cronus' neck and down his stomach, lightly teasing the happy trail as he passed the belly button. His hands slid Cronus' boxers down as his mouth went, until Kankri was face to face with his boyfriend's erection.

Kankri paused then, reaching a hand forward to lightly run one finger around the tip, then down to the bottom, then back up, making Cronus arch a little, groaning deep in his throat. Kankri grinned at this reaction then without hesitation took Cronus into his mouth gently, bobbing his head a couple times and drawing moans out of his boyfriend that were quite loud. The lavender eyed male buried the fingers of one hand in Kankri's hair as he muttered profanities, begging the shorter of them to continue, not to stop.

Cronus finally couldn't take any more, pulling Kankri off of him and up for a kiss, rolling so that he was the one on top again. "H-how far do you want to go?" He asked softly, nibbling lightly on Kankri's ear and tugging it with his teeth. The only answer he got was boxer covered hips thrust upwards, rubbing their erections together with only the thin barrier between them. Cronus groaned and removed Kankri's boxers, pausing when he realized he hadn't brought any lube with him. The problem was solved quickly enough, Kankri leaning over to the bedside table and opening the top drawer, pulling out a bottle.

Cronus didn't even bother trying to figure out where it came from, too busy getting it open and pouring some of the cool liquid onto his fingers, coating them thoroughly before he went back to kissing Kankri, sliding one slick finger into him. Kankri made a soft sound in the back of his throat, arms twining tightly around Cronus' neck as they kissed. When Cronus added another finger the sound Kankri made was louder, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and Cronus started nibbling and kissing his boyfriend's neck, moving his fingers and trying to stretch the smaller boy so it wouldn't hurt too much.

"Cronus, if you take much longer, I'm going to take control again." Kankri warned finally and Cronus grinned, removing his fingers to apply the lube to his erection, pressing the tip gently against Kankri's opening. "You sure?" He asked one more time to be safe. He didn't expect the growl, or the nails in his back that said Kankri was more than ready. He pushed in slowly, earning a high pitched gasp from Kankri, his hold tightening on the taller male until Cronus was fully buried inside him.

Neither of them moved for a moment, letting the smaller of them adjust to the new sensation before Kankri moved his hips experimentally, drawing a low groan from both of them. Cronus set up a steady rhythm then, searching for that one spot until Kankri literally squealed his moan, nails digging fiercely into the taller male's shoulders as his back arched. Cronus grinned, then concentrated on hitting that spot over and over, increasing the pace until they both found release in one moment of pure ecstasy. After when they lay curled into each other, Cronus thought of something while he was lightly stroking Kankri's hair. "Why did you know where the lube was? Why was there lube in there to begin with?" He asked, confusion plain in his voice. Kankri snickered a little.

"Why do you think I asked aunt Dolores for the vacation in the first place?"


	19. Vengeance

**So, we're getting on towards the end now. I gotta say, I've had a lot of fun writing this fanfic, and all your reviews have made me very happy. I hope this chapter makes a lot of you happy. As always, the honor of owning Homestuck belongs to The Huss. Enjoy my dears.**

They say, vengeance is a dish best served cold. People may wait years upon years for their chance to punish someone for a wrong that was committed. Others don't have that kind of patience, and believe that vengeance means more when the crime is fresh. Cronus was still confused when morning came. Kankri was humming cheerfully as he made breakfast, while Cronus sat at the table, watching him. Kankri had explained the night before what he meant by asking Dolores for the vacation.

Because every time they'd had an intimate moment someone had interrupted them, Kankri had come up with the idea of getting away from the house to a more private setting. Dolores had suggested the cabins, but additional measures had to be taken when the guest list got longer. So, Kankri had gotten a little assistance from Porrim, and Kurloz, in distracting everyone for a couple hours. Hence the alcohol, which had actually turned out to be soda and water in beer and vodka bottles. The second name surprised Cronus, wondering why Kankri's ex would help get him laid by someone else, but he didn't question his good fortune.

Cronus was still absolutely confused as to why Kankri, of all people, had suddenly decided he wanted to do the 'mattress mambo'. So he asked. Kankri shook his head and smiled. "I'm not really sure actually. I just realized I wanted to one day and I've been trying to get it to happen for a while. But everyone kept interrupting every time I got close. So, I took matters into my own hands." He grinned at Cronus over his shoulder then, earning him a grin in return. Kankri served breakfast then and they chatted easily while they ate, Kankri going down to join the others at the campfire while Cronus changed into his swimming shorts, since Kankri had refused to go in the water today.

It was when Cronus was joining them walking past john that someone noticed. "Hey, Cronus? Why do you have scratch marks on your back? Did you get in a fight with a really big cat, or a bush?" John's innocent question had Kankri and Cronus freezing, Kankri's face turning red where he sat on a log by the fire. Cronus reached back and lightly touched one of the red marks that John mentioned, grinning when he found them. "Well, I think I did hear a bit of purring…" He teased, looking right at Kankri, whose blush darkened considerably. "WHAT!?" Karkat wasn't alone in his shocked yell, several other voices joining the disbelieving cry. Nobody expected the voice that called out then, the last voice that anyone wanted to hear.

"So you're a faggot like you're piece of shit brother Cronus?" Everyone froze at the sound of Drake Ampora's voice as he approached the group, on hand hidden in the pocket of his leather jacket. Cronus glared at his father, silently panicking that he might be there to finish what he started when he tried to kill Eridan. "What the fuck are you doing here, asshole?" He snapped at the man, crossing his arms and feigning a cold indifference as Kankri stood to glare at his boyfriend's father. How had Drake even found them?

"You might want to watch your tone, son." Drake's tone was cold and frightening as he pulled his hand out of his pocket. Everyone went very, very still when they saw the Glock 9 mm he leveled on Cronus' chest. Drake's oldest son paled, wondering if his father had finally taken a dive off the deep end. He opened his mouth to ask his father what he was thinking, but he was cut off. "Shut up Cronus. You're big mouth is what got you in this mess, don't make it worse for yourself." Drake growled, eyes narrowing on his son.

"You see, you had to go and open that mouth of yours to the police. To turn on me, _your father_! After everything I did for you, raising you and your brother!" He was slowly walking forward, stopping when he was barely few feet away from Cronus. "There are six bullets in this gun. That makes one for you. One for your brother. One for his boyfriend, and one for yours. And one each for that pathetic excuse for a lawyer's daughters. Serket should have known not betray me after all." There was a manic gleam in Drake's eyes as he grinned. "Bye, Cronus."

No one could really say what happened next with any degree of certainty. All they saw was a flash of red before the gun went off. There were screams and shouts, then another shot as Drake fell to the ground, Kankri on top of him. They rolled away from the group, the gun firing a third time as they fought for control of it. They rolled towards the lake, into a patch of reeds before the gun fired three more times and everything went silent. Cronus was frozen in horror before he started screaming Kankri's name, running for the reeds and stumbling to a halt when he saw the blood flooding the ground, and the two bodies at the center of it.

Drake was on top of Kankri, all he could see of his lover being the arm that layed limply out to the side, completely still as the blood soaked into the already red sweater. "Kankri? KANKRI!" Tears were pouring down Cronus' cheeks as he grabbed the back of his father's jacket, shoving him over to reveal the shorter boy pinned underneath. Kankri's eyes were wide open but he was breathing hard, tears on his own face as he looked at Cronus while the lavender eyed boy searched him for bullet holes, confused when he found none. He didn't bother to wonder where the blood was coming from as he yanked Kankri into a tight hug. His father continued to lay motionless as Kankri clung to him tightly and let out a choked sob as he shook uncontrollably. Cronus looked up to see why as the shorter male voiced the cause of his distress.

"Oh god, I think I killed him!"


	20. Epilogue

Our actions shape the future, ours and those who come after. We don't know the impact our actions will have down the road, and often times that ignorance is a blessing. Though we may be curious, knowing can hurt. Then there are the times, when our actions are to the betterment of those we care for. Drake Ampora was dead, and with several eyewitnesses to verify it as self-defense, Kankri was in no trouble for it. He was upset at having killed another living being, but given the alternative he was willing to live with it.

Life went on for everyone else. Cronus and Eridan moved back into their apartment now that their dad wasn't a threat anymore, and Kankri spent a lot of time over there as well as at his own home. He and Cronus practiced relentlessly for the play until finally the day arrived, one week after Drake Ampora's death. Kankri stood behind the curtain, eyes wide as he took in the size of the crowd. He could see his aunt in the front row, sitting beside officer Pyrope, and Mindy Serket, holding hands with the latter. As the room continued to fill up, he shuddered, turning to go back to the dressing rooms.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this…" He complained to Cronus as he entered the room, catching him as he was pulling on the top of his costume. Cronus grinned. "Relax Chief, it's not so bad." Kankri glared at him, pointing to the dress he was supposed to wear. Their drama teacher had opted for him not to wear a wig, instead getting his cousin Porrim to style it for him. The dress had been a combined effort from all three of the Maryam girls, and as such it was absolutely gorgeous.

"You're not the guy being forced to dress up and act like a girl." Kankri grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest nervously. Cronus smiled and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "Relax. It'll be ok. You make a great Juliet. And I promise no one will make fun of you." Kankri slowly relaxed and sighed. "You better be right, Cronus…" The Ampora grinned and kissed his cheek before yanking off Kankri's shirt to force him into the dress. The curtain would rise soon, and they both needed to be ready.

"What's here? a cup, clos'd in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop To help me after! I will kiss thy lips; Haply, some poison yet doth hang on them, To make me die with a restorative." Kankri said the lines perfectly, a faint tremble in his fingers as he felt the eyes of the crowd on him. How many knew he was a guy? How many were going to make fun of him? He swallowed hard as he leaned down to deliver the kiss, feeling Cronus' very small smile against his lips. For some reason, just that little bit was enough to reassure him, and he continued the rest of his part, and when the curtain fell on the end of the final scene, he breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Not bad Chief." Cronus told him. Kankri resisted the urge to whack him. They went about the final bows amidst a storm of clapping, Cronus and Kankri's fingers gently intertwined. After it all Dolores threw a party back at the house, all of their friends gathering to congratulate them on a job well done. Then came the toasts and music, and Kankri found himself slipping out to the back yard to escape all the noise and people. Cronus followed him and they stood for a moment in the quite night, silent as they looked up at the cloud covered sky.

"Looks like it might rain." Cronus said softly after a little while and Kankri nodded. The music from inside drifted out to them, changing to a slow song and Cronus grinned, turning to face Kankri and bow. "May I have this dance, my lady Juliet?" Kankri blinked at him in surprise a couple times then laughed softly, giving an awkward curtsy in his jeans. "That you may, my Romeo." He was blushing furiously as he said it and Cronus grinned wider, wrapping his arms around Kankri's waist. The shorter boy's arms went up around his shoulders as they slowly danced in the grass, both of them content.

"I wish we could stay like this. Just the two of us." Kankri said quietly, head going down to rest on Cronus' shoulder. Cronus hummed softly in reply, kissing his foehead just before a drop of rain fell from the sky. That drop was followed by another and soon it was raining, soaking them through. "We should go inside." Kankri said, his feet still moving in denial of his words. Cronus smiled, leaning his head down to kiss Kankri softly. "It's only water." He murmured.

Kankri smiled, kissing him back as they danced in the rain.

End.

**Ok some thanks are in order, for everyone who posted reviews and supported me through this endeavor. Special thanks go to Consuming Endless Nightmare, for being my most consistent reviewer. Thanks also go to everyone who read the story all the way to the end, and even those who quit halfway. At least you tried to read it, right?**

**I have to admit, this is the first time I've finished any story since the fourth grade, and to top it off, this was my first ever fanfic. Since I don't seem to have done too badly, I've already started planning more, namely one titled "Cowboys with Swords". It will be a DirkJake/JohnDave focused fanfic, and if you're interested, keep an eye out for it. I'll have the first chapter up before you know it.**

**Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers. **


End file.
